


187 confirmed, requesting backup

by Ereri_Garbage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blood and Injury, Break Up, Developing Friendships, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gangs, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Money, Murder, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Running Away, Sweet Sex, graphic murder, gun trafficing, hitman hinata, this whole thing is fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Garbage/pseuds/Ereri_Garbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have a multiple 187 confirmed in Shibuya, requesting back up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Hinata Massacre is nothing but a myth passed between alleyways during drug deals, the legend of the murderous son slaughtering his family to escape their hold and to free his sister; it's all nothing but a tale cops laugh about over coffee. It's too scary to believe, too disgusting to imagine, too horrible. </p>
<p>There's no way Hinata Shoyou, 16 year old child, murdered six people in a single night and escaped capture. Dropped off the face of the earth, leaving not a shred of evidence; just the smell of drying paint and fabric softener in his childhood home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Otherwise known as a gross gangAU I won't blame you for not reading)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This title is "Police code" here in my hometown for homicide, and there's a lot of death up in this business. SO in short, the title is fucking shit.
> 
> Just as a little starting disclaimer, I would like everyone to know that I do NOT find gangs or any form of violence attractive. I am not writing this story as a means to romanticize gangs or anything of the sort. I do not find anything attractive about drugs, violence, abuse, rape, kidnapping, prostitution or anything else. I wrote this story because the plot I had in my head seemed to make sense and sounded like an interesting project to work on after shift. 
> 
> I’ve had an obsession with the prohibition and mobsters, I wrote a paper on gang mentality in high school… I am no expert on drugs, weapons, gangs, or things like that. However they are in this story and if I misrepresented something, please leave me a review and let me know what it is! I want to make this as “Real” as it possibly can be and I only have so much time for research. I also want to say that when I first wrote this I wasn’t really familiar with the wards of tokyo but it seemed to be a neat way to divide these volley losers into gangs, if that aspect can be improved please let me know. I suck when it comes to foreign currency so I have used the american US Dollar just so i don’t completly fuck it up. 
> 
> SO! Yes, there are most likely a LOT of errors in this ratchet ass story, along with crude language and slightly graphic depictions of violence, lots of bad words. So many bad words. Like I’ve said, if there’s any mistakes that just make you cringe so bad you don’t want to read this anymore, please suffer through it to the comment section and tell me what I can fix. This is my first ever real multichaptered fic I haven’t abandoned after 3 chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Another little piece of information, I will admit now that this is written strangely, I have a habit of ignoring time. So it skips around and goes back and forth a bit, but there will always be a warning in the AN! And I’m not just gonna jump in the middle of a chapter, I’m nicer than that homies.
> 
>  
> 
> LAST THING! This story is not meant to offend anyone and I am clearly stating that I know next to nothing about gangs, so it’s not as if I’m describing anything specific that would get anyone or myself into trouble. And i know i briefly mentioned rape earlier but I hate putting rape in stories, it’s a touchy subject for myself personally, so don’t expect this big tragic rape scene in here, because it’s not there. It’s more of a forewarning for those that are sensitive to the topic and it’s only going to be mentioned, not depicted. 
> 
> I’ve rambled to my computer screen for a good 15 minutes, I guess you can read this story now! 
> 
> Also homedogs, please don't hate me, I know I'm gonna get total shit for it any way. My cousins (are gay) and they have three little girls and they all call my cousin Mark "Mom" and David "Dad", so yeah. That'll make sense later and you guys can hate me for it.

“ _ Shit _ !” Hinata’s pointer finger pulls uselessly against the trigger even as the gun doesn’t fire. With a groan he removes the magazine and tosses it aside. “Tsukishima! Toss me one, I’m out!”

His taller partner sighs passively, as if they  _ aren’t  _ being  _ shot  _ at; pulling a loaded clip from his back pocket and tossing it to Hinata, who’s ducked behind a dresser. “Be more careful dumbass, count your rounds.”

Hinata glares at his partner, thinking a silent “ _ Who taught you that one? _ ”. “Watch it, maybe if Yamaguchi had a better informant-”

“Don’t get him involved in this! His information was right.” Tsukishima takes a chance to peek his head around the edge of the couch he’s crouched behind. His eyes spy movement to the left and moves back just as a bullet whizzes past and enters the wall behind him. “Fuck. We just didn’t know we’d be outnumbered.”

HInata’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he pushes himself up on his knees so he can grab the device. He flips the phone open and presses it to his ear. “I’m  _ busy _ .” He whispers harshly into the mic. 

“I’ve got reinforcements on the way, how many are there?” The voice on the other end belongs to Daichi. 

“Four, semi automatics and one of them had a fucking  _ grenade _ . Where can I get a fucking grenade?”

“Yaku and Kenma are a few minutes out, just keep it up until they get there.” 

“This was supposed to be a pickup, not a fucking  _ shoot out _ .” Hinata shouts, their enemies have reloaded and started firing once more. “I might be dead in four more minutes and then you’ll have to answer to Kageyama you bastard.” A threat any sane human took seriously.

“Stop treating this like a setup, no one knew this would happen.” 

“You know what,  _ fuck you _ .” Hinata hisses as a bullet ricochets off the corner of an upturned side table and grazes his thigh. “I get tomorrow off.”

Daichi laughs on the other line. “Yeah, yeah. Just fine, I’ll run that by Sugawara.”

Hinata snaps the phone shut and sets it on the ground next to him, smashing the phone with his gun and then sliding it back into his pocket. He’ll need Yachi to take the sim card and toss it in the burn pile.

Tsukishima leans around the couch and fires two rounds, and a groan sounds from the other side of the room. “Are you hit?” Hinata hears the panic in his partner’s voice, they’ve been running jobs since they were teenagers. “I’m not getting another partner so you better not fucking die or some stupid shit.”

“Grazed. Just keep shooting, they should be here soon.” Hinata holds his arm up above the dresser and fires a few rounds carelessly, just for intimidation a reminder to their enemies,  _ I’m not dead yet.  _

As if on queue, the window on the left wall of the safe house is broken and bullets soar in. Hinata relaxes against the dresser with a sigh and a small smile. Tsukishima is looking relieved himself and gestures to the broken window; a clear “ _ Let’s leave _ ” look on his face and Hinata agrees full heartedly with him. Both of them creep across the room until they reach the window, Tsukishima helps Hinata out the window first, easily slipping out through the broken glass, careful to avoid the jagged edges. 

The thin computer tech is waiting for them, hauling Hinata up by the sleeve of his hoodie. “Do you know the meaning of  _ careful _ ? We were on a job.” Kenma’s voice is low and impassive, never one to be overly emotional.

Yaku laughs lightly from the right, and a finger digs into the small wound on Hinata’s thigh. “Oh~ Hot headed hit man got himself shot.”

“Grazed!” Hinata shouts defensively, ignoring the stinging sensation and the smack that comes from his partner swatting Yaku’s hand away. “And the guy didn’t even land the shot, it was a bounce off.”

Tsukishima clears his throat and snaps a new clip into his 9mil. “We’re exposed and I’m sure the cops will be here soon.”

Kenma nods his head in agreement. “Our car is around back. Tsukishima can drive.” The keys are thrown to the tall blonde man, who catches them effortlessly. “Let’s go.”

Hinata looks down at his blood stained jeans to inspect the small wound. “I'll call Kiyoko and have a clean up team get out here.” 

~*~

The sun is high in the sky, bright and shining on a warm Sunday morning in Tokyo. The sun has always felt different here than where he was born, but he hardly remembers. He’s been trapped in this city for years now. But this sunshine streams through the openings in the blinds, and it lights the bedroom up like a glowing candle, a bright yellow-orange glow. 

Soft gasps and whispered moans fill the space and when a small high pitched whine rings out a quiet  _ “shhh _ .” follows. 

“Fuck, do you know how hard it is to stay quiet?” A voice whispers with a gentle laugh. “Jesus your fingers are magic.” The same voice breathes through a giggle..

“I swear to God, if you wake up Yui I will kill you.” This voice is deeper and the words are growled as long slender fingers trail across milky white skin and fall to grip protruding hips bones. 

Another small whimper escapes a small mouth and the man reaches his climax, fingers squeezing into the thick muscles of his lover's shoulders. The larger male that hovers above him finishes shortly after, head tipping down to connect their lips together in a warm lazy kiss that matches their just as lazy morning sex.

Small soft hands, too soft for what they’ve been through, lift to tangle in raven locks, blunt fingernails scratching soothingly against the man’s scalp. “Mmm I love you.” He whispers.

“Love you too.” The other man grunts softly. 

A glance at the clock on the nightstand shows them it’s nearing 10am and maybe they should get up and actually start their day. There isn’t much to do on Sundays, Hinata likes to tackle the laundry that’s piled up during the workweek. Kageyama prefers to use his one day off as a chance to direct all his attention to his family.(Sunday morning sex being one of his favorite parts of his day’s off) 

The redheaded man rolls over and away from his partner to rise off the bed and stretch the kinks out of his spine, letting out a pleased sigh at the crackling release of pressure. “Guess I’ll go and make breakfast.” He grabs the small box of tissues off the nightstand and uses a few to wipe himself down before tossing it to over his shoulder to Kageyama.

Kageyama hums and sits up as well, plucking a few tissues for himself and tying off the used condom and throwing it in the bin next to the bed. “Sounds good, I’ll go get the munchkin.”

Hinata leans closer to Kageyama and plants a kiss on his cheek. “Meet you in the kitchen then.” Before standing from their shared bed, Hinata retrieves a ring from his side table and slides it on his left ring finger. The gold band catches the sunlight as he stumbles over to the closet to tug on one of his husband’s shirts and then slip on a pair of boxers. “Hurry up, I need my morning kisses!” Kageyama watches Hinata pull his messy bed head curls up into a tiny ponytail and Kageyama is reminded that he should take his husband to get a trim soon. Hinata then exits the room with a kiss blown back at Kageyama. 

Kageyama lays in bed for a few more minutes, enjoying the sounds of Hinata rummaging through the cabinets and the silence filtering through the baby monitor on Hinata’s bedside table. When he hears the crackling sound of bacon he heaves himself up and climbs out of bed to make his way down the hall. Hinata was insistent of lining the walls with photographs, so as he makes his way down the hall he’s followed by trips to the zoo and birthday’s, He passes the guest bathroom and takes a left through the door that had been left open the night before. 

His daughter lays still and asleep on her disney princess toddler bed, surrounded by stuffed animals and a purple plush penguin clutched tightly in her arms. Kageyama allows himself a small smile and a moment to watch her. He enters further into the room, kneeling down next to the bed he runs a hand through the soft black hair on his girl’s head. 

Her nose wrinkles at the sensation, eyes squeezing tight together as she’s roused from her dreams. Long eyelashes flutter against flushed cheeks and bright blue eyes are revealed. The three year old toddler gasps as she starts to wake up and it melts into a long yawn. She rolls over in bed, penguin still close to her chest and blinks up at Kageyama with a sleepy smile. 

“Hi Daddy.” Her squeaky voice has a child’s lisp. 

Kageyama smiles back at her. “Hey kiddo. Ready for breakfast?”

The toddler purses her lips in a pout and stubbornly shakes her head. “Mommy.” She says.

“Mommy’s cooking, you have to get up to go see him.” Kageyama says softly and when the pout doesn’t go away he chooses instead to stand and lift her up with him. He knows his daughter isn’t truly ignoring him when she doesn’t fight his gentle grasp.

He walks them down to the kitchen where Hinata has turned the radio on and is swinging his hips to a pop song Kageyama doesn't know the name to. 

Yui giggles and squirms in Kageyama’s arms, Hinata turns at the sound and a smile brighter than the sun graces his face. “There she is!” The man squeals excitedly, holding his arms out, reaching for her. 

Kageyama walks across the kitchen and let's the little girl slide from his arms into Hinata’s. “She won't talk to me today.” 

Hinata gives the girl a look that reads confusion. “Why are you being mean to daddy?”

Yui shrugs with a pout. “Daddy wadn’t home.” 

Kageyama hates these moments most, where his daughter notices his absences. He would break through any barrier, kill any man, to be with his angels; but work promised money. Money promised happiness and security for his family, for his daughter's future. But, these are her impressionable years and he knows that he should be around more, would be around more if he could. 

Family dinners maybe 3 times a week, taking Yui to daycare when he has a chance, and he did his best to make it home in time to get a goodnight kiss. Sunday’s were the only thing he could promise to his little girl.

“Daddy had lots of work to do last week! So did mommy. That's why uncle Yamaguchi is so fun and great and you looooove it when we’re busy so you can play with him!” Hinata explains with a small grin and bouncing the girl in his arms. “You know daddy would have rather been here, work is boring.” 

Kageyama takes a step closer to the pair and his fingers glide over the plaster covering the wound on HInata’s right thigh.  _ Dangerous.  _ His mind supplies instead. “I would much rather spend every day with you. But I have to make money for fun things.”

“Like Disney, and trips to the zoo and going to visit family.” Hinata presses his lips against Yui’s forehead. “Life gets expensive sometimes, but you have the best daddy in the world and he loooooves to spoil you. And mommy sometimes.” 

“All the time.” Kageyama says with a tiny smirk. “Daddy has a hard time not spoiling you and mommy.” 

“I want mommy and daddy here all the time.” She says firmly, temper tantrum stirring in her blue eyes and this isn't what's supposed to happen on Sunday's. But a child’s temper is as sensitive as triggers they pull for a living. 

Hinata looks to his husband for support, Hinata never the one to say no. Discipline is not his strong suit. He'd much rather play games and hide vegetables in her snacks than have to slap her wrist. “ _ Help me”  _ he mouths.

Kageyama’s shoulders rise on his intake of breath, then fall when he breathes out through his nose.  _ “Shit”  _ he thinks. “How about after breakfast we go look at the new house?” 

Yui’s eyes widen with excitement and she looks between her parents. “Can we, can we?!” 

“We can do whatever you want, Sunday's are all about you.” Hinata says quickly. He's thankful the situation has calmed before she could jut out her lower lip and play up her puppy eyes, Hinata would have crumpled then. But now his daughter is grinning and there’s no more chances of the puppy face making an appearance. . 

Kageyama kisses her cheeks and then his husband’s, both giggle happily and he smiles once again. “Mommy can finish breakfast and we can go get dressed.” 

“Yeah munchkin, I'll get your crepes on a plate.” Hinata sets the girl back on the floor, her hello kitty nightgown swinging around her knees. 

“With strawberries!!” She races off down the hall, shouting “ _ catch me!”  _

Kageyama pecks his husband on the lips before chasing after the little tyke. 

~*~*~

Yamaguchi presses the heels of his palms against his eyes, they burn like acid and it’s already 10am and he still hasn't gotten to go home yet. He’s been stuck at the station since 3pm  _ yesterday  _ and all he wants to do is go home, kiss his boyfriend and  _ sleep.  _

It's  _ Sunday  _ for christ’s sake and Tsukishima is going to be to be getting home soon, his stakeout was supposed to wrap up around 6, and the drive back from the safe house would take almost 5 hours. When he'd last spoken to his bespectacled boyfriend it was just after midnight and Yamaguchi had been dumb enough to  _ promise  _ him that he'd be there when Tsukishima got home. 

He stares down at the pile of case files on his desk, he'd just evaluated 16 cases. Ranging from break ins to the gunshots reported from the 8th ward, which he was aware had been his boyfriend and his partner. When they bumped him up to Captain he'd hadn't been aware of how much paperwork came with the corner office. 

Every case from his unit has to be looked over, papers to be signed, statements to take, the list of things to do went on and on. Frankly he just wanted to throw in the towel, go home and collapse on the bed. (Or maybe the couch, it was closer)

But he couldn't, for the sake of the safety of his boyfriend and his friends. Keeping tabs on the police was easiest from the inside, easier to protect the secrets of Tsukishima’s life. When he joined the police academy all those years ago he’d never guess he’d end up a  _ dirty cop,  _ paying off criminals for information and lying to his bosses and employees. But it was worth it, all of it. He wasn’t hurting anyone that didn’t deserve it. (That’s what Tsukishima reassured him daily)

Yamaguchi sighed again and pushed the closed stack of files away, making room to rest his head on the table. He closes his eyes to try and relieve the burning that won't go away, when he finally relaxes and the tension rolls off his shoulders, his cell rings. 

He grabs the smartphone off his desk only to find that it's not ringing, with renewed energy he sits up and reaches into his briefcase to grab the burner phone Tsukishima insisted he carry. Quickly opening the phone and answering the call. “Tsuki?!”

“I wish, no it's Hinata. He just called me to let me know they picked up Kageyama’s last shipment.”

“I thought they were on stakeout?”

Hinata laughs. “He was, but they got a lead on the pick up that went wrong on friday and Kuroo asked if Tsuki’s team would follow. For your own good I’m not going to tell you how it went, but They’re all fine and on their way home now.”

“Oh.” Yamaguchi leans back in his desk chair, chest deflating and he tries his best to avoid the jealous feelings that stir in his heart. “Why didn't he call me?”

“Well let's see, you just pulled a double overnight shift. Tsukishima is aware of this. I'm sure he thought you were sleeping.” 

“Right. Wait, then why did you call me?” 

“Because I know you well enough to know that you're still in your office and-… Yeah! Okay YamaYama, I'm gonna have to go. We’re taking Yui on a tour of the new house today!”

“Sounds like a fun time, mind if I stop by on my way home? Looks like Tsukki is gonna be a while.” Yamaguchi is more than fond of the little angel Yui. He’s a doting uncle, most likely her only uncle that hadn't killed anyone, intentionally. “Plus I hear it's almost done.”

“They laid the floors down yesterday, and Kageyama tells me they're moving the furniture in either tomorrow or Tuesday.” Hinata turns away from his phone to talk to someone, most likely Yui. “Well you have to come now, Yui insists.” 

Yamaguchi nods, even though Hinata can't see him. “I'm on my way now, I'll be there in 20 minutes.”

“Make it 10, I'll bring you coffee.” 

“You are a godsend shorty.” 

Hinata laughs loudly and then says his goodbyes. 

Yamaguchi closes the phone and shoves it back into his bag, then grabs said bag and leaves his office for his car. 

~*~*~

“I'm sick of this conversation, that's the end of it.” The silver haired prince slams his fist on the table, rattling glasses and startling one of the more timid lawyers.

Daichi rests his elbows on the table, his sleep shirt and pajama pants still on since he was woken for this meeting at an ungodly hour on a  _ Sunday.  _ “Sugawara.” He says calmly, which in said man’s mind- doesn't match the situation. “They got ahead of us this time, we've had several successful missions on that side of the city. We have to start branching out otherwise we’ll be consumed by other forces.” 

Sugawara Koshi is not having it, he's lost 5 men this month alone and that's the highest fatality rate in such a short time, in years. Long before Ukai took over for his father. “I am getting  _ tired  _ of everyone talking about this kind of shit. We are drug runners and suppliers, we’re not an army for fucks sake.” 

Always such a  _ parent.  _ Daichi had had about enough of this, ever since the simple pick up, an easy errand that could have been done by a lowly carrier, turned out to be a set up. Sugawara, or the Prince of the crows, was riled by the sudden attack. Daichi himself, a general on the board, wasn't fazed. “This is something we can handle. We've got the 4th and 5th wards on our side now, Kuroo has got his associate with the Russians, if we need to start a war now is the time. We've got all the resources we need.” 

“Here you are in your PJ’s declaring war!” Suga rose from his chair, he also in his PJ’s. “Bloodshed isn't what we manage. We work through the cartel, I'm not risking our major operations so you can gain more territory. Our people mean more than that.”

“From a financial standpoint we don't have the money for an all out turf war.” The attention of the meeting is shifted to Kiyako, where she sits at the end of the table in her business suit, somehow well enough put together this early in the morning. She adjusts her glasses and flips a few pages in her notebook. “Sales in the 2nd ward are down, we need to be sure and send in more recruiters and increase our presence. If we wanted to take on the 8th ward we would need the full financial support of Lev Haiba and Kageyama Tobio.” 

Kiyoko’s assistant nods her head and types the keys of her laptop. “And Kageyama hasn’t been involved in a turf war since he and Hinata got married.”

One of their prosecutors, Asahi, pulls out his own notebook and sets it on the table. “I feel like we would be better off to swing the election and pull more taxes into our funding, I've got two candidates that I believe the people would like and the two judges we have right now have already agreed to endorse whichever one we choose.” 

“As it stands now, we don't make a single move without calling a formal meeting. Yachi, I need you to get a hold of Kuroo and Bokuto. They need to be here if we’re making a move this big. I'll touch base with Ukai and see if he can come down for a meeting.” Suga slumped down into his chair and blew a puff of air at a stray hair that fell too close to his nose. “Has anyone heard from Hinata? Is he alright?” 

Ennoshita nodded his head and raised his hand, not speaking until Daichi pointed at him. “According to his snapchat story he's taking Yui to see their new house.” 

“Make a note to contact Kageyama as well, he's going to be involved in this as well and he already has connection in the other wards; and if Kageyama is in that means we’ll have to get Oikawa too. This is going to be more work than it’s worth, and we’re probably not going to get anywhere either.” Daichi stands from the table and nods to the people seated at his kitchen table. “Now everyone, it's early on this beautiful day. Please go back to your homes and enjoy your Sunday.” 

Suga rises and takes the hand Daichi offers him. “Lock the door on your way out please.” 

The people sitting at the table exchange confused looks and then take their leave, Kiyoko twisting her key in the deadbolt as she leaves. 

The couple make their way upstairs and back into their bed, but Suga moves over to the edge of his side and buries his face in his pillow. Daichi tries his best to ignore his boyfriends attempt at the silent treatment but ultimately fails and rolls over to face the other man’s back. 

“I'm sorry okay.” He says with real remorse in his voice, they’ve been running this show for years now and it’s time they grow outside of their territory. Suga must understand that, they have control over a measly 4 wards. The owls occupy 4 wards and Kuroo and his cats take up another 5. The Oikawa’s run rings through almost all 23 wards outside of Ushijima territory. “But if we don't expand we’re gonna get taken over. And I can't let that happen.” 

“He has a daughter, Daichi.” Sugawara whispers with his back still facing Daichi. “A little girl with beautiful black hair and eyes like her father.” He pauses to let the words resonate in The other man’s mind. “I was the first person Hinata called when he and Kageyama could afford a surrogate. I was there the day Yui was born and I've attended every one of her birthday parties, dance recitals, beauty pageants, Daichi I don't think you understand how hard it is for me to hear that you put Hinata in danger.”  _ Not to mention dangerous, they had forces in high places watching over the small man. If he were to get hurt, the aftershock would kill more than their gang could handle.  _

“It’s not as if I planned for him to get shot at. He is one of the country's greatest hit men, he's always out for hire. And Hinata has been in this game since he was 14 years old, he knows how to protect himself, and he's got Kageyama and his goons to back him up. Suga you can't let personal attachments affect the choices we have to make.”

“Tell that to the Tsukishima’s and the Oikawa’s. He’s supposed to be working murder for hire, not running drugs, we have a contract. Do you even  _ know  _ what will happen if we breach that agreement?”

“It’s not my fault. He was supposed to be picking up collection from the south. How was I supposed to know they didn’t want to pay up?”  

“I am in this for the money. It's always been about the money. Not how many people I own, not how much space I conquer. Myself and my family do this for money. And right now, we have more money invested into that little red head than I’ve got in stocks.” 

Suga’s grandfather had ruled over the  _ Crows  _ for 52 years before dying of a heart attack when he was 74, still controlling the streets of Tokyo’s 1sy, 2nd, and 3rd wards. The successors of the gang were Suga’s father and the Ukai family, who had been trusted associates for decades. 

When Suga’s father died, he was promoted and given the authority to take care of the  _ crows  _ on the ground. Organizing missions and handling public affairs. He had quite the weight on his shoulders but Daichi was right beside him as always, his right hand man. 

** “I have to let it be personal. That how my grandfather started all this. The personal relationship with others in power, building trust and mutual respect. That’s how this works.” Sugawara holds a hand up towards the ceiling, a longing look on his face. “When I signed on to take HInata I  ** knew it would be a lot of trouble, I came into this knowing everyone wanted him. I have no idea what will happen to us if Ushijima makes a move and something bad happens. We’ll be walking targets for some of the most dangerous people in the country.”

Daichi scoots closer to Koshi, snakes an arm around his middle and squeezes him. “I know. I know. We’ll figure this out later, let's drop it for now and just enjoy this right now.” 

~*~*~

“Mommy how much further!!” Yui whines from the back seat, kicking her legs against the edge of her car seat. 

Hinata looks back at her over his shoulder. “We've got just a few more blocks to go and we’ll be there.” 

They'd had to stop at the Starbucks drive through to get a few drinks. A strawberry Acai refresher for Yui, and three black coffees for the adults. 

“You'll love it. Daddy had it built just for you.” Kageyama says. 

The toddler squeals in excitement. “Is there really a tree house and a trampoline?!” 

“A backyard fit for a queen, and a playroom with all the toys you could dream of.” Hinata entrances the child with his  _ mystical  _ storytelling voice, and it’s no surprise when Yui’s smile widens.

Arriving at the house, Yamaguchi's car was already parked on the curb by the driveway and said man was leaning against the hood of his government issued black SUV. He waved as they pulled in to park by the front door. 

“It looks amazing guys.” He says with a smile as Hinata unbuckles his daughter from her car seat. 

The happy  _ mommy  _ turns to greet his friend with a friendly smile. “Good to see you Yamaguchi. And it better be amazing, it costs a fortune.” 

“Lucky you, with your wonderful millions of dollars a year. Tsukki and I are hoping to move into a loft soon, but as you know I work on a government salary.” 

“What can I say, Kageyama is good at his job. The best in all of Tokyo.” Hinata and Yamaguchi laugh when they both start walking towards the front door that Kageyama is already holding open for them. 

The house (Mansion) is massive in size, the entry way extends to a large open foyer, two rooms flank the hallway; a living room to the left that looks to be larger than Yamaguchi’s apartment and a study to the right.Kageyama walks down the hall into the kitchen, white granite countertops make an L shape that surrounds the appliances and kitchen island. On the right side of the counter is a breakfast nook with a few barstools, through a set of glass french doors was the dining room. The fact it was still bare aside from a modern chandelier hanging from the ceiling, made the room seem bigger than it probably was. Another set of french doors took you back into the main hallway that turned into a T split corridor, Kageyama said that the left side was two guests rooms and a bathroom. The right side led to a staircase that went to the seconds floor, the staircase led straight into what would soon be Yui’s playroom,  the space was about the size of the dining room and a door on the far right wall had a door that had already been painted pink.

“If you keep going down that way you’ll get to the master bed and bath, a nice size storage closet and Natsu’s bathroom.” Kageyama swiftly stole Yui from Hinata’s arms and set her on the floor. “The pink one is your’s, go check it out while we talk.”

Yui giggles up at her daddy. “Okay Daddy!” She scampers off to the pink door and went inside her new bedroom.

Hinata watches his daughter with warm honey eyes filled with affection. “I’ll call the interior decorator later today and have her talk with Yui about what she wants.”

“I’ll handle it, I’ll be sure she’s here before Yui is ready for lunch.” Kageyama lays a hand on Hinata’s waist and guides him closer. “You need to work on our bedroom too, anything you like. No holding back like last time, I can afford anything you want.” Kageyama is referring to their last home purchase, when his newlywed husband was too nervous about spending money and ended up furnishing their house with lackluster decor. (Kageyama provided a quick fix by hiring someone to come in and change it, Hinata had flushed with embarrassment and apologized. Kageyama had laughed and called him a dumbass)

Yamaguchi took in the large space with a small smile on his face. “It looks amazing guys. But there aren't many windows on the second floor?”

Hinata chuckles. “No fucking duh. There are 6 windows on the ground floor, 1 in the living room, 2 in the kitchen, 1 in the dining room, 1 in each guest room. Only two windows on this floor, one in our room and one in Yui’s.”

“All the windows are made with 8 inch tempered acrylic Aquarium grade glass.”

“What the fuck?” Yamaguchi’s eyes widen, bullet proof glass would have been cheaper or would it?… “Excessive much?”

“Never.” Hinata deadpanned. “This is Yui’s home and she will be safe in it no matter what.”

“The walls are 3 feet deep, that’s why it looks so much bigger on the outside. The windows are reinforced and built into the walls, not to mention the security system I’ve got hooked up here. Kenma and Tsukishima designed it, I’ve got cameras everywhere.” Kageyama proves his point by pointing a finger at the small camera in the upper corner of the room. “They’re still building my fence, concrete up five feet and then an extra five feet of wood fence panels. The driveway will be gated as well, the gate code is going to be a fingerprint scanner.”

Hinata chuckles again at the surprise and shock on Yamaguchi’s face. “We’ve been building this house for over a year, Yams. We’ve got nearly 30 mil in this place.” 

“Just because the world sees us as your local neighborhood rich family, doesn’t mean we’re safe. We’re at risk for Ushijima finding us, high profile people like us are at risk, we can’t take any chances with Yui.” The raven haired man nods his head with finality, his eyes hard. 

Yui comes bounding out of her empty bedroom shortly after the conversation ends, crashing against Hinata’s legs and squeezing around the bandage beneath his jeans and he hides his wince of pain with a bright grin down at the child. “I can see my tree house from my window! Can I go see it? Please mommy please?!”

“What did I say at home,” He lifts her into his arms and kisses her cheeks. “Sunday’s are all about you. We can do whatever you want.” 

“Then I want ice cream!” She wraps her arms tightly around Hinata’s neck and nuzzles her face against his cheek, they both giggle and he nuzzles her back.

Kageyama watches the scene before him with soft affection in his eyes. His family, precious, perfect family. He’d do anything to provide for them. Anything to keep them safe. All he’s done since he met Hinata almost 10 years ago, has been fully for the other man. Hinata wanted Kageyama to help the  _ Crows,  _ Kageyama did. Hinata wanted to move in together, he bought a flat in downtown Tokyo close enough to the train station that HInata didn’t have to walk far, but far enough away so the noise wasn’t bothersome. Hinata wanted marriage, Kageyama fell to his knees the moment Hinata mentioned it. Hinata wanted children, Kageyama set about finding a surrogate. Hinata wanted a home that would be able to keep their daughter safe, Kageyama made it happen. 

_ Nothing,  _ was too much for his family. Nothing was too expensive, too far, too hard to grasp, impossible? Kageyama didn’t have the word in his vocabulary. 

His reminiscent thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing in his left pocket, and before he could flip it open to answer it, Yamaguchi’s rings as well. The officer looked at Kageyama with worry and confusion, for them both to be getting calls at the same time, something was seriously wrong…

Kageyama kissed his daughter’s forehead and then a hard but fleeting kiss to Hinata’s lips, moving out of the room to answer the call. Yamaguchi followed him, both answering their phones when they reached the master bedroom. 

“Yes?” He answered the phone with a scary voice. “This better be important.”

“If it wasn’t I wouldn’t have called. I need a favor.” 

“No. It can wait until tomorrow, I’m busy.” Kageyama’s eyes rolled in annoyance. Typical of Lev to call him on a Sunday. 

The Russian man on the other line sighed heavily into his phone. “I’m being serious Kageyama-san. The war lords have been whispering and I’m afraid I’ve heard something important. Important regarding a certain someone with the aim of ace. ”

Kageyama’s fingers tighten around his cellphone, jaw dropping in shock. “What do you mean they’re talking about Hinata? What are those bastards saying?”

“It’s all over the place. I’ll email you the link to the dark web. Yaku found it sometime last night and he and Kenma have been following leads all morning.” Kageyama can hear Lev pressing commands into his phone’s keypad. “Anyway, we need to call a meeting, if they’re looking for Hinata-san that means they’re looking for you. We can’t have a repeat of 6 years ago.”

“No one is getting their hands on him _ ever _ again.”

“You didn’t have as many resources last time as we do now. Hinata works for the  _ crows  _ and if anyone were to move against him, you know Sugawara-san is going to make a move. We need to move faster, I hear Ushijima is planning something big. We’ll need more than just the three of us, a meeting between the lords is the best option we have right now, and according to the little blonde one, Sugawara is already calling for one.” 

Kageyama debates himself for a moment, Lev had never strayed him down the wrong path. He has been one of his most trusted advisors for years,  _ If I agree to a meeting I’m setting myself up, I could lose business. But if Hinata gets involved and I’m not there to help him…  _ “What have they done already?”

“The news is reporting on an explosion at a unoccupied train station,only a security guard was injured, they haven’t identified who planned the attack but I’m sure we all know the only person who likes to test the water before he dives in.”

Lev is right, this has Ushijima written all over it and he  _ knows  _ Hinata will fall into line with the crows the second he gets a call to investigate the attack. His loyalty has no limits and Kageyama respects him for it, but it’s a double edged sword in their line of work. 

“What time are we gathering?”

“7:30pm at the convention center, conference room 9. Like always.” 

“I’ll be there.” Kageyama closes his phone and tosses it carelessly on the tile floor, he’ll be sure to remove the sim card later. Yamaguchi is leaning against the wall waiting for Kageyama to speak, his own phone call already over. “Lev called an associate's meeting tonight, if Ushijima is mobilizing things in Tokyo are about to get ugly.”

Yamaguchi nods, saying nothing for a few moments, then pushes himself off the wall. “I’ll call Yachi to set up a distraction team and we’ll keep the police away from the convention center.

“But Kageyama, what are you going to tell Hinata? I don’t know why Ushijima would make a move like this when the crows haven’t invaded his territory in years.”

_ Not since the last time Hinata was kidnapped.  _

“I need you to take Yui and Hinata home, you can sleep on the couch or my bed, whatever. But they can not be alone. I’m going to make some calls and get ready for tonight.” Kageyama goes to pick up his phone and flips it open to check the time. Only 11:45.  _ Fuck this Sunday _ . “Call Nishinoya and have him watch the house. I’m sorry Yamaguchi but I’m going to have to borrow Tsukishima for a while.”

The freckled police officer, still wearing his badge on his belt, shakes his head and sighs. “I can take them home, but they’re calling me in. I have to go and be a cop and not blow my cover.” Yamaguchi steps forward and rests a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Drive your family home. Get ice cream on the way and wait until Nishi gets to the house before bailing.”

“It’s not bailing.” Kageyama snaps hatefully. “It’s not like I want to go to this stupid meeting and who knows what’ll happen. Myself, Bokuto, Kuroo, Tooru, lev, Sugawara and Aone in the same room? Any disagreement can lead into a fucking war.”

** “Then you better keep a hold on things and make sure to keep everyone in line. Believe it or not everyone can’t help but want Hinata, and he’s got those devilish fingers of his looped into everyone’s business.” Yamaguchi retrieves his burner cell from his back pocket. “Tsukishima is  ** supposedly getting home soon, I’ll shoot him a quick text about me not coming home and have him go straight to your place. Lord knows he’ll  want to be with Hinata if Ushijima is involved.” 

Even after all these years neither Kageyama nor Yamaguchi can fight the throb of jealousy within them. Tobio  _ knows  _ Shoyo would never cheat on him, he has the most faith in his husband. But coming home and finding the tall blonde curled around his husband in  _ their  _ bed; puts strain on any man. Not to mention the pain Yamaguchi has endured, having your boyfriend choose his best friend over you on more than one occasion is horrible.   

“Some days I wonder what would have happened if Tsukishima hadn’t come home that night.” Yamaguchi whispers and Kageyama feels the same way about Hinata. “Some days I have trouble convincing myself that he chose me, and that they aren’t together anymore.”

It’s been ten years since Tsukishima Kei and Hinata Shoyo were in an official relationship. Had Kageyama not come along they probably still would be… But they aren’t. Hinata married Kageyama on their 4th anniversary and Tsukishima met Yamaguchi Tadashi when they were 19. 

“It’s okay. You know he loves you more than anything, they’re just, there isn’t a way to describe it.” Kageyama fights through his own gloomy cloud of emotions to try and offer comfort. “When you put another person’s life before our own for the entire duration of your own life, how do abandon those feelings of love and move on?”

“Did I ever tell you that, when Hinata was tricking for Oikawa, Tsukishima and I got in this really big fight and I swore he was going to leave me… but Hinata brought him back to the house that night and forced Tsukishima to apologize to me. I’ll never forget what he said.  _ “Anyone is allowed to call me a slut but you. Now apologize to Tadashi before I shoot you, stingyshima.”  _ He didn’t even care that I had clearly disrespected him, all he cared about was Tsukishima apologizing to me.”

“Shoyo is like that. I assume, no, I know that’s why he’s so likeable. He sets aside his own needs and desires for the wants of others.” Kageyama looks down at the floor and takes a deep breath. “I knew he didn’t want to join the crows. I knew that he liked working for Tooru, he liked being Tokyo’s most sought after prostitute, he enjoyed getting to seduce someone and watching their eyes widen in fear as he betrayed their trust in him. He loved having me with him at all hours of the day.” Tobio chuckles at the sickness of their past, how twisted their young minds had been. “He loved getting high on whatever I had in stock, loved it when we’d lock ourselves away in the clubs shitty upstairs apartment and fuck all day. 

** ** “So the day he came to me and told me he was leaving to join the crows with Tsukishima… I thought it was all over and that I’d lost him to that sarcastic asshole.” After another deep breath and Kageyama looks into Yamaguchi’s bright eyes with a smile. “But I didn’t lose him. He made  ** ** a move that he didn’t particularly like so he could protect those he cared about most. And at the end of the day, I can never blame him for that.”

******Yamaguchi pressed the palms of his hands against his weary eyes and sniffs once to regain his composure. “Yeah. Tsukishima is the exact same.” ** ** **

 


	2. Even now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even now the past is a haunting presence in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is rushed... and it's sorta a filter between the first one and where the third one is. The next chapter is going to begin to explain all this weirdness. Thank you for reading, drop me a comment :)

Yamaguchi grins at Yui when he exits the bathroom and reaches his arms out to her. “Hey, let’s you and I go look around some more.”

Hinata stares at Tadashi confusedly but doesn’t object when the little girl is taken from his arms and he’s left to watch them walk back down the stairs. He looks back to Kageyama, who has just entered back into the hallway, and then Yamaguchi on the staircase. “What’s- is something wrong?”

Everything in his mind is screaming at him to lie, _“Something went wrong at the club” “Someone forgot to pay rent” “I need to go check on a delivery.”_ He’s had to do those things on sunday’s before, it’s not as if Shoyo wouldn’t believe him. But if he even mentions something as big as a gathering of the war lords, he’s fucked. Shoyo will fight him until he’s allowed to go to the meeting, but, if he tells the truth and does his best to explain that it’s safer to stay home with their daughter… the response will be the same. Shoyo is loyal to his bone marrow. If the streets need him, that’s where he’ll be.

“Don’t fight me, Sho-”

“I’m going with you.”

“You fucking can’t!” Kageyama fists his hands in his hair, he _knew_ this would be the response. “It’s a war lord meeting, you are not on this list. You don’t _need_ to be there.”

The shorter male crosses his arms and cocks his right hip out sassily. “Yeah, _I’m not on the list._ That’s stupid, should I just go with the crows? Tooru? I know Aone would let me come with him.”

Kageyama lets his hands fall to his sides, head tipping back in irritation. It’s sunday and he doesn’t want to fight with his fucking _husband._ He’s going to have enough bullshit to deal with tonight. “I said no. You’re not going, that’s it. Please don’t make a bigger deal out of this.”

“Of fucking course I’m going. Why don’t you want me to go-” Hinata cuts himself off with a gasp, golden eyes locking with dark blue. He gets it now and his throat closes up in fear, icy trickles of terror fall down his spine. “I’m going.” But he looks as if he doesn’t believe himself when he says it.

“If there’s even the slightest chance of him moving you’ll be lucky to leave the house.” Kageyama doesn’t lose the intense gaze they’re locked in. “You’re going back to the house with Yui and Nishinoya will be there soon to stay with you.”

Hinata shakes his head stubbornly like a child being denied a treat, frustrated tears burning his eyes. “If you’re _locking_ me up, I want Kei. You can take Nishinoya with you to that fucking meeting.”

Kageyama covers his face with his hands, groaning into his palms at the words. “Don’t make me out to be the bad guy. You know Tsukishima is of better use at the meeting with us than at home with you.” Yet, even Yamaguchi was smart enough to know how this would go, Tsukishima would sooner be killed before he left Shoyo. “But fine, as long as someone is with you until I get this all worked out. We need to get going soon so I can meet up with Lev and make sure everything is in order.”

“You’re not taking me out of the field, we aren’t kids anymore Tobio, you aren’t my handler. I work for Sugawara.”

Back when they were younger, Hinata was a fresh face on the street scene. He’d been raised on bad behavior and taught that the world was his as long as he took it. His mother had him trained to kill by the time he was in middle school and she put him to good use, until the HInata Massacre of course. After which, he had gone into freelance killing for the highest bidder and when that got boring he went to work for the Oikawa’s, a year after that… it’s a long story.

Sugawara had paid top dollar to have Shoyo on his payroll, and Shoyo never went back on his word; Suga knew how to put him to work. But with his and Kageyama’s marriage, his past with Oikawa and Tsukishima as his partner; Suga would be in hot water if anything were to go south.

“If Sugawara knows what’s good for him he won’t get on my bad side. You know how serious this is Sho, I’m not letting him take you again.” The raven sometimes wishes he still had a leash on this man standing before him, was still his _handler,_ could still control what he did. That’s in the past, Shoyo is his husband, not a prostitute in need of his protection; not that he needed it back then either. “Yui needs you. I know, that you want to be out there. I know how much it means to you, how deep we are in this. We have a daughter now, Natsu needs you too and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if Ushijima got his hands on you again. Who knows if he’d let you live this time?”

Hinata silences then, eyes closing tightly as he fights back angry tears. Defenseless isn’t something he likes being, he’s supposed to be the strong one, the one ruling. He’s kageyama’s _Queen_ , the most powerful piece in this game of theirs, controlling the board beside the king. _Not_ hiding out in their house while the problem is dealt with.

“Maybe Tsukishima can talk some sense into that stubborn head of yours.” Kageyama steps into Hinata’s space and pulls his arms away from his chest to set them on his own shoulders. “I want to keep you alive, if you don’t mind. You can hate me for it later.”

The ginger doesn’t move away, maybe even nudges a little closer. “I don’t hate you.” He mumbles grumpily. “I’m not happy, but I don’t hate you.”

“Good, now, on orders of Officer Yamaguchi we are to take Yui for Ice Cream before we go home.” Tobio rests his hands on his husband’s waist so he can hold him while he kisses his temple.

Shoyo sags against the taller man and sighs, bubbling tension bleeding out in a huff of air. “I’m scared, and if you tell anyone I’ll kill you.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

“But, I know that you can handle it.” He peeks a sideways glance up at Tobio through his messy fringe. “I trust you, you’ve got my back.”

“I’ll always have your back. I made that clear the first time.” A tender smile graces his lips and it rises one to Shoyo’s lips too.

“Yeah you did.”

Tobio and Shoyo make their way downstairs and find Yamaguchi and Yui in the livingroom, Yui on Yamaguchi’s shoulders. The little girl giggles as she tries to reach the dangling crystals of the chandelier.

“Who was it that wanted Ice Cream? Or was it just my imagination?” Hinata put his hands on his hips and put a pondering look on his face.

Kageyama mirrors his husband. “I’m pretty sure it was just your imagination.”

The giggles have quieted and Yui watches her parents with a fading smile. “No, no! I asked for Ice Cream! It was me!” She looks close to panicking.

“Do you hear something Tobi? It sounds like a mouse?”

Tobio looks over at Yamaguchi, eyes averted from his daughter on his shoulders. “Do you hear it?”

He shakes his head with a smothered chuckle. “Nope, but have either of you seen Yui? I’ve been looking all over.”

“I’m right here!: The toddler whines from her perch. “I know you can see me, ‘m not in’vible”

Hinata pouts and looks up at his daughter. “It’s “Invisible” in-vis-ible, sound it out sweet pea.”

“I knew you could see me!” She shouts victoriously.

Hinata flinches and Tobio elbows him with a frown, the teasing game now over since Hinata had caved over grammar. Oh well, there are always more games to play later, it seems as though Shoyo and Yui will be at home for a while.

“Okay my not invisible angel, let’s go get some Ice cream.” Kageyama reaches up for the little girl and she clambers down from Yamaguchi’s shoulders into her father’s arms.

She wears the same cute pout as she did when she woke up this morning, clearly not pleased. “I want to stay with Uncle Yamayama.”

“Uncle Yamaguchi has to go back to work, he’s sad he has to go but the people of tokyo need protecting.” Hinata rubs small circles into Yui’s back and kisses her forehead. “Tsukki is coming over though, doesn’t that sound like fun?”

The excited gasp that escapes the child’s lips is yet another stab at Kageyama’s pride. One would think after all the time that’s passed, all that the four of them have endured up to this point; struggle, anguish, horror, a fight to stay alive and out of harm's way. That things would get easier, Kageyama wants to personally put a bullet through the skull of whoever insinuated “Time heals all wounds”, fucking bullshit if you ask him.

Kageyama clears his throat and forces a smile before anyone else can speak praises of the tall blonde man. “Let’s go and get that Ice Cream, yeah?”

“Yes please!”

~*~*~

The police chatter over the radio isn’t aiding in his headache, slowly becoming a migraine, so with a grunt of annoyance he turns the transmitter off. His fingers are too tight on the steering wheel, white knuckles and his fingers are starting to cramp; he hasn’t seen Tsukishima in _days._ This is hardly fair. And now his phone is ringing and he could scream from how frustrated he is at this point.

Yamaguchi doesn’t even check his caller ID, just swipes the screen to accept the call and presses the device close to his ear. “Yamaguchi.” He spits out hatefully because really, who could possibly want his attention now?

“Someone’s grumpy.” And it’s that classic deadpan that can only belong to his boyfriend. “The king just called me and it looks like I’m being called out to protect the queen while he’s away on business.”

“Hello to you too, Kei.” Yamaguchi sighs and relaxes back into the driver’s seat, he’s stuck in traffic anyway.

“Sorry I’ve been busy lately. Sugawara seems to have a backbone when it comes to getting his money.”

“You’ve got to be a little nicer to the guy, he’s done a lot for you.” But he’s not being mean, it’s just his guarded personality. You build up walls like that when you’re tortured as a child and left with no one but your best friend to trust, yamaguchi can hardly scold him.

The slam of a car door sounds on Tsukishima’s end of the call and someone else is talking. “Sorry Tadashi, I’m switching cars. Just a second.” There’s more muffled talking and an engine revving, _“I’m not getting in that load of shit with the radio on that loud.”_ “Does anyone understand Nishinoya’s taste in music? Or is it just me?”

Yamaguchi can’t help but laugh at the thought of Tsukishima climbing into Nishinoya’s little red ‘94 mazda RX-7 with the radio blasting american pop music. For a gangbanger, the little man was surprisingly bubbly. “It’s not just you, but can you blame him? I’m sure everyone has a thing for beyonce.”

“I doubt he even knows what half the words mean.”

“Asahi probably translates for him. Don’t be judgy, it’s not attractive.” Yamaguchi teases, finally a real smile stretching his lips.

“Like I’m trying to be attractive.” Tsukishima scoffs. “ _Let’s roll out, we still have to pick up-”_ The phone is covered with what Yamaguchi assumes to be Tsukishima’s hand, this happens when they’re talking “gang” things. At the end of the day Tadashi is a police officer, and the less he knows, the better.

Tadashi speaks again when he can hear the other line clearly. “Not everyone is blessed with good looks, some of us have to try.”

“As if you would know.” And it’s things like that, said in that playfully sweet baritone, remind him that _“Yeah, this idiot chose me.”_  

“Keep flirting with me, it’s making my shitty weekend without you so much better.” Yamaguchi doesn’t care how pleased he sounds when he says it.

There’s more talking through the phone that Yamaguchi assumes is Nishinoya and maybe Tanaka, he can’t tell really, and then his boyfriend sighs heavily into the receiver. “I want to, but we’ve got some stuff to do before I go to Sho’s, call me when you get a free minute.”

“Yeah, I will. I’m in need of serious sleep so please steal some sake from their cabinet before you come home tonight.”

“Not a problem. Be careful, don’t make any unnecessary moves, we don’t know why Ushijima is moving this far north.”

“I got it, I got it. I love you.”

“Love you too, I gotta go.”

Kei ends the call before he can say bye, which is fine. The light is green and the traffic flow is moving again, he’ll be at the bombsight soon.

And the bombsight is nothing as he thought it would be. The subway tunnel is completely collapsed in on itself, ruble seeps out onto the street level; broken rock and rebar scattered everywhere. The scene is boxed off by bright yellow “do not cross” police tape and a few patrolmen stand around the border fending off news crews and the curious passersby.

Yamaguchi flashes his badge at an unfamiliar officer, he’s waved through with a nod and _“Good morning captain”_ He wanders closer to the blast sight, cautious of the debris and the crime techs documenting everything. “Do we know anything yet?”

“Not yet, just that the place was deserted for cleaning. The security guard says he heard a phone ring and then a suspicious beeping noise; the guys tried to clear out but the bomb went off before he made it up the stairs.” One of his detectives is scribbling in a little notebook, Yamazaki is the taller man’s name. “He’s not dead, but he’s still at the hospital.”

Yamaguchi steps around a larger chunk of concrete so he can stand next to Yamazaki. “Any witnesses?”

“There’s a cleaners across the street that has a security camera, I’m about to go and see if the angel caught anything.” The younger detective is tall and brutish, Yamaguchi hasn’t made much effort to get close to his employee’s, less suspicion that way. “And there were several people up here on the street but they weren’t close enough to cause any injuries.”

Tadashi nods to show he’s been listening, he looks around the scene and tries to find any sign of Ushijima being responsible. “I wouldn’t rule out gang activity, we should look into surrounding crews and see if there’s any turf arguments going on.”

Yamazaki snaps his notebook closed with a sharp sound and a glare directed at the dry cleaner’s shop across the street. “Next time it might be a populated train station or a school, maybe worse. These fucking gangs are worse than serial killer, they might as well be serial killers.”  

“We’ll catch the bad guys at the end of the story, alright?”The captain rolls his eyes and his cell buzzes in his pocket, checking the caller ID. He’s glad he did for the first time today. “You head over to the cleaner’s, I’ve gotta take this.”

~*~*~

“That’s the last of it, boss.” Tanaka grins over his shoulder at Tsukishima, he’s just tossed the last box onto their delivery truck. “Sign, sealed, ready for delivery.”

The glasses wearing man nods his head in approval. “Good, get it on route to the club, Iwazumi will meet you there and don’t forget to tell him about the meeting.”

Tanaka takes his gloves and tucks them into his back pocket. “Not a problem. You keep an eye our asset.”

“I’ve been keeping an eye on him longer than you’ve been snorting coke.”

“Mother fucker, that was seriously one time. Is everyone still giving me shit about it?” The skinhead groans and rolls his eyes.

Nishinoya cackles from the front seat of his sports car. “That’s tough luck buddy, next time don’t post it on snapchat and maybe everyone wouldn’t know about it.”

“I’ve got to get to the house, you don’t be late for that drop.” Tsukishima points at Tanaka, with his scary “get it done” face. “Let’s bounce Noya.”

Tanaka waves to his best friend while Tsukishima ducks into the passenger seat. “Count on me! I’ll see you guys tomorrow for assignments.”

Nishinoya puts the car in park on the curb in front of the Kageyama house, he cuts the engine and looks over to the younger yet taller man in his passenger seat. “Is it hard?”

“ Is what hard?” Tsukishima mutters indifferently. He knows what Nishinoya means, everyone does. And _yes,_ fucking yes, it is hard. Still, and fuck it shouldn’t be but it is. Tsukishima loves Yamaguchi, loves him so much. But, everytime he see’s Shoyo with Kageyama, holding hands while they take their _daughter_ to the park; his heart aches. And it _hurts_ more than it should. Tsukishima let’s out a tiny sighs, looking up at the house Shoyo shares with his husband. “Yes.”

“I’ve been here for you guys since we were little kids, Yamaguchi is nice and all but he’s not Shoyo.” Nishinoya is from the same neighborhood Tsukishima and Shoyo grew up in, they rode bikes together, hell Nishinoya taught both boys _how_ to ride bikes.”Maybe you guys should try talking about it again.”

“Shoyo has been married to Kageyama for almost 7 years, I’m pretty sure our _“flame”_ is gone for good. It’s more of a feeling of intense protection, like my brain won’t let Kageyama be good enough for Hinata.” Tsukishima attempts to explain the swirling emotions that seem to follow him around.

“Tobio isn’t good enough for him, we agreed on that. Which is why we’re here and keep an eye on them.” The older boy lays a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “He’s always gonna love you Kei, I’ve had this same conversation with him dozens of times.”

“We should go inside.” Kei opens the car door, effectively cutting off the conversation. His and Shoyo’s romantic relationship is in the past, it lingers in his blood and bubbles beneath the surface of his skin every now and again but it’s not what he wants anymore. He wants what’s best for both of them, and they’re both in a good place now.

“Kei!” Yui squeals happily when he steps through the front door, giggling all the way she jump up to his waist. “Kei Kei Kei!”

It’s so much like when he would come home to Hinata and Natsu, but Natsu is in high school now. “Hey little brat.” He ruffles her short hair and lifts her into his arms with a kiss to her temple.

Yui calls for her mother into the house. “Mommy! Keeeei is here! She’s in the kitchen, let’s go!”

Tsukishima wordlessly follows the child’s command and enters the kitchen where Kageyama is holding a teary eyed Shoyo in his arms. It’s a war not to tear across the room and pull them apart, the fact Shoyo has tears in his eyes is reason enough for him to be angry, yes? He’ll go with that. “What’s going on in here?” His voice holds back his simmering emotions.

“He’s just got a meeting to get to, saying bye on a sunday is a little frustrating.” Hinata sniffs and wipes at his nose.

“Daddy has work today, but it’s Yui’s day so mommy isn’t smiling.” Yui rests her head against Kei’s chest with a breathy little sigh.

“I’ll be home as soon as I can, and tomorrow we’ll do whatever you want. I promise.” Kageyama kisses Hinata’s forehead and leaves him standing by the counter so he can kiss Yui’s cheeks.

Yui nods but her lips are still pursed in a pout and she’s tucked against Tsukishima and shying away stubbornly from her father.

A few more muttered goodbye’s and Kageyama is grabbing a backpack off the kitchen table and walking out the front door to leave with Nishinoya.

“Go grab candyland out of the closet, we’ll play in the living room.” Tsukishima whispers in Yui’s ear, trying to give himself and Shoyo a minute or so to talk. The toddler nods and races off down the hall.

Hinata is slouched on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands, he looks worse than Tsukishima hopes he feels. It’s just a meeting, it’s not like Kageyama is in imminent danger. The blonde crosses the room and seats himself next to Shoyo carefully, one arm lifting to wrap around his shoulders the other taking the tea out of his hands so he can gather the other man in his arms. Hinata doesn’t object.

“Talk to me Sho, I’m not a mind reader.”

“That’s a lie, you live in my fucking brain.”

“Yeah that’s a little true I guess, tell me anyway.”

“It might be Ushijima again, and I don’t think he wants money this time.”

~*~*~

“This is Yamaguchi.”

“Yes it is, I know who I called.”

“Right, how can I help you today Prince?”

Sugawara chuckles, leaning back in his chair he adjusts the phone in his grip. “I’ve got a favor to ask of you Officer Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi coughs and it sounds as if he’s outside, Suga asks. “Yeah, I’m at the sight of the bombing. What’s the favor.”

The prince sighs into the mic of the cell phone. “I’m going to need copies of all the evidence you collect there. But aside from that, I need you to make sure the cops don’t get too close to the convention center tonight.”

“Are you setting up a distraction? If you cause a big enough scene I can get as many officers away as possible.”

“Daichi tells me he has a plan, what it is I’m not sure. Another thing is that I wanted you to be aware that there will be 5 war lords in one place tonight, I hope I don’t have to remind you how important it is that we aren’t caught.” For someone with such a kind personality, Sugawara is a terrifying person that lives up to his family name very well.

“I’ve got it. Have Daichi call me when he’s got it all worked out and I’ll have my personal unit stationed around the convention center; I’ll handle as much as I can.”

Suga smiles softly, it’s times like these he’s thankful he bothered to offer Tooru all that money on Hinata, it’s an investment that’s paid itself off ten times over. “Yes, thank you Tadashi. Your work is greatly appreciated and of course we will handle our own security.”

“Yes sir.”

“I’ll be seeing you, have a good day.” With that Suga ends the call and sets his phone aside.

A meeting of this size, all over that asshole Ushijima, and of course Hinata Shoyo. But if they even want to think of keeping the north in order it’s more than important to get this handled now, and since Kuroo and the rest of them happen to live in the north; they won’t mind a little camaraderie. Probably.


	3. Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignorance isn't always bliss, but bliss can be found in awareness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary? Fuck if I know. This is one of those chapters I warned you about, we went back in time! 
> 
> There will be a few chapters like this, but I promise it's going to help us in the present! Bear with me okay?
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments, I like hearing what you think.

 

It’s harder to ride a bike than Nishi makes it out to be, Shoyo is on his third attempt at peddling his new bike without his training wheels. The sun is too bright, that has to be the reason, it’s not his fault, clearly the sun needs to stop being so bright.

When the pedals slips out from under his sandals for the fourth time and he tumbles down off into the ditch in front of Nishinoya’s house, he let’s angry tears fall from his eyes as he kicks the bike away from him. “It’s broken.”

Nishinoya Yuu, his next door neighbor, is only older than him by 19 months but he acts like he’s the big kid on the block. Tsukishima is younger than both of them and he’s bigger than both of them too. But, since Kei has an older brother and Shoyo doesn’t it’s kinda nice to pretend Noya is his big brother.

Said pretend older brother skids his bike to a stop next to the ditch Shoyo is currently pouting in. “It’s not broken Sho, you just can’t do it.”

“Liar, liar pants on fire! I so can do it, you just broke my bike when I wasn’t looking!” Hinata points a stubby accusing finger at the older boy. “I’m tellin’ Akiteru on you!”

“No you’re not!” Nishinoya steps off his bike to point his own finger at his little friend. “It’s not my fault you can’t do it!”

“Hey, what’s the big deal? Why are you screaming?” Tsukishima’s older brother, Akiteru is in middle school, is usually in charge of them when their parents are working. “Nishi did you push Shoyo over again?”

The smaller Tsukishima, Kei, runs around his brother and into the ditch to help Shoyo to his feet. “Are you okay?”

“My knee hurts a little.” Shoyo continues to pout, now directed at his taller best friend.

Akiteru sighs heavily while watching the three of them. “Well come on Sho, we’ll get you an ice pack. Your mom has someone she wants you to meet too, so we should get you cleaned up.”

“I wanna come too!” Nishinoya says too loudly, it’s not like Akiteru can leave him outside anyway. He’s the babysitter.

“Let’s get inside Mrs.Hinata will be home soon with our guest.”

“Sho-Chan I’d like you to meet Tooru.” His mother, 5’6 with beautiful rusty brown hair, ushers a boy taller than Tsukishima into his playroom. “His daddy works with your daddy.”

Hinata sets down the hotwheels camaro he’s been playing with to offer a friendly hand to the other boy. “I’m Shoyo, you can call me Sho.”

Tooru, his mother had said was his name, takes the offered hand with a barely there smile. “Oikawa Tooru, but I guess call me Tooru.”

“And these are Sho-chan’s friends,” His mother gestures to Tsukishima and Nishinoya, who were previously arguing over who could use the Nintendo next. “Yuu and Kei, they live in the neighborhood and Kei’s Dad also works with your parents.”

Nishinoya stands up and stands next to Shoyo with a wide grin on his face, friendly as ever. “Nishinoya Yuu, call me Nishi ‘cause that’s what Sho calls me.”

Oikawa Tooru has what looks like an overnight bag in his hands and a backpack on his back. He shifts his weight on his feet awkwardly, looking down at the floor with his lower lip bitten between his teeth. “Nice to meet you.” He whispers.

Shoyo point at Kei over his shoulder, the tall blonde doesn’t bother getting up, not one to be overly polite to new people. “That’s Kei, you can call him Stingyshima if you want.”

“No he can’t!” Tsukishima jumps to his feet and shoves Shoyo’s shoulder. “I have a name you dork!”

“Be nice Shoyo.” The boy’s mother scolds lightly with a smile on her face.

“Okay- fine call him Tsukishima or wherever. He doesn’t like first names unless you’re his friend.”

Tsukishima shoves the shorter boy’s shoulder again with a scowl on his face. “I can speak for myself dumbass.”

“Language.” Hinata’s mother frowns at the little boy. “Don’t make me call your mother, Kei.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tsukishima grumbles.

“Tooru-chan will be spending the night so I need you all to be welcoming and kind to him.” Mrs.Hinata sends a smile to Nishinoya. “I already called your dad and he’s agreed to a sleepover and will bring you some clothes later. Now,” She claps her hands together with an encouraging grin on her face. “I have a meeting to get to, Akiteru is in charge and i’ve ordered a pizza for your dinner. Be good boys.”

The three boys answer her with a chorus of “Yes Ma’am” and they all receive kisses to their foreheads and she leaves the playroom with a wave.

“How old are you Tooru?” Nishinoya asks curiously. “I’m 9.”

“I turned 10 this year.” The brown haired boy responds quietly.

Shoyo smiles. “I turn 9 next month, Tsuki is 8 but he’ll be 9 on September.”

“I can speak for myself, stop talking for me.” Tsukishima turns around and sits down in front of Shoyo’a tv and picks up the controller for the Nintendo 64.

“Do you guys have Mario?” Tooru asks, he’s looking past the other boys to Tsukishima.

Shoyo grins because this is the first time Tooru has looked interested in being at his house. “Yeah, duhh! We can take turns!”

~*~*~

“Stop running so fast!” Kei has been chasing after Shoyo for the past 5 minutes and at this point they’re almost home and they missed the school bus anyway. “It was just a stupid bully, why are you so mad?!”

Shoyo comes to a stop at an intersection where traffic is passing through, the crosswalk sign clearly telling him _not_ to attempt crossing. Kei has caught up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, he shrugs it off. “ ‘m not mad, I’m upset.”

Tsukishima, more insistent this time, uses his strong arms to force Shoyo around to face him. “What did that asshole say?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Shoyo tries to throw him off again. “You’re just gonna get all angry.”

“It’s sort of my job to “get all angry” you’re my best friend.” Kei has been know to use his height to an advantage, intimidating idiots that try to bully his small friend. It’s not Hinata’s fault he’s short.

Hinata sighs in defeat, Tsukishima would just go and beat the answer out of the jerk from the soccer club. “He called me a..”

“Speak up Sho.”

“He called me a faggot, okay? Happy now?!”

“In what world would that make me happy?” Kei’s hands fall from his friend’s shoulders and he spins on his heels, making his way back down the sidewalk to where they came from. “I’ll meet up with you later.”

“You don’t even know who it was!” Shoyo calls after him. “Stop it, Kei! You’ll just get in trouble again!” He runs after the taller boy and grabs at his left arm. “I said stop you dumbass.”

“It was that soccer jerk again wasn’t it? I swear to god this will be the last time he opens his big mouth-”

“Come on, let’s just go home.” Shoyo circles around his friend and pushes his hands against Tsukishima’s chest to prevent him from walking back to their middle school. “I’ve got target practice with Dad today, why don’t we just go to the firing range together and you can just pretend you’re shooting him.”

“I can’t go to the firing range with you, my mom wants my help with her monthly billing again.” Tsukishima’s rage face drops when his gaze shifts to his friend’s.

Shoyo tries smiling up at Tsukishima, that usually worked in his favor, his best friend was weak for him. Nishinoya always teased him. “Maybe just a sleepover then? I’ll be back from practice around 6, think you’ll be done helping your mom by then?”

And that stupid smile has done the trick once again, Tsukishima really should develop a tolerance. “Nishinoya’s parents are still out of town, let’s just have an impromptu movie night, play hooky tomorrow?”

Hinata hums happily, flat palms forming fists in Tsukishima’s uniform shirt. “See, I knew you had a fun bone in that stiff body of yours.”

With a burning red blush seeping through the skin of his cheeks he shoves Hinata away and clicks his tongue against the back of his teeth. “Whatever, let’s just get home already.”

~*~*~

“Do, do you think that we’ll have to kill people for the rest of our lives?” Hinata is curled around Tsukishima’s bare torso, head on his pex and ear against his heart beat.

Tsukishima has barely just regained his normal course of breathing, but with every exhale he prays that they won’t have to do this forever.That they’ll escape it at some point, but he knows it won’t be anytime soon. “I don’t think it’ll be like this for the rest of our lives.” He runs soft fingertips across the plane of Shoyo’s back, the skin slick and sticky with drying sweat.

Hinata sighs at the calming sensation the fingers cause, he turns his face and presses his nose into Tsukishima’s chest. “What if they make Natsu- what if she ends up like me?”

“I’m not gonna let that happen.” The hand that had been lying uselessly on his stomach comes up to wrap around Shoyo, he rolls them over so he can look the other boy in the face. “I’ll figure something out, maybe Oikawa can help us too.”

“They aren’t who we thought they were, Kei. Our parents kill people.”

Tsukishima does his best to kiss the frown off the other’s lips, from what he’s heard and seen in movies, this isn’t the kind of conversation you have after you lose your virginity. He’d like to see the smiling, pleased Hinata from 10 minutes earlier.

When Hinata doesn’t pull away Tsukishima presses harder, rolling them over so he can hover above Shoyo as their kiss deepens. Tsukishima readjusts his hands so they are on either side of Shoyo’s head, he crawls over to be fully on top of Shoyo and the other boy lets his arms come up and lay across Tsukishima’s shoulders. Hinata kisses back easily, hooks his left leg up over Tsukishima’s hip to pull him down, closer. Tsukishima has to fight back the wave of arousal that washes of him, he’s tired. They’ve been locked away in his room since early afternoon and it’s got to be pushing midnight so they really should try and get at least some sleep. They have _work_ in the morning and they’ll need their energy.

Kei moves his lips away from Shoyo’s but don’t break contact with his skin, kissing his chin, down his throat and across the bruises that must still be sensitive judging by Hinata’s startled gasp when his tongue drags against one of the larger ones close to his collar bone. His lips part over the bruise, teeth gently latching on and sucking on the flesh as softly as he can. It must do something because Hinata cries out, his other leg coming to circle around Tsukishima’s hips.

“Hey,” The smaller boy beneath him breathes. Tsukishima draws back and locks his eyes with sparkling honey irises. “I love you.”

Tsukishima licks his lips at the sight, this _idiot_ , Hinata Shoyo. His best friend since they were in fucking diapers. Stretched out under him with kiss bruised lips parted with panting breaths, skin flushed pink and eyes half lidded with so much _want._ He has to gulp back excess saliva before he can answer. “I love you too.”


	4. then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was used to working alone, even with so many people around him; he was the one with blood on his hands. 
> 
> But even then, someone still loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, maybe one day I'll get better at titles and summaries. But today is not that day. 
> 
> This is another chapter in the past, I hope that isn't throwing anyone off and isn't too confusing. 
> 
> I really like this chapter, I worked on it for...maybe an entire day, so I hope you like it! There's a little bit of smuuuuuut at the end, please be warned and not mean in the comments. I am aware my smut is not 100% awesome. 
> 
> Thank for reading!

“Missions” as his parents called them, were easy enough to complete solo, he’d been trained in every form of combat and had some of the best weapon experts teach him to nail targets from any range. Hinata was capable of taking care of himself and handling things for his family alone. His father would leave a file folder on his desk, inside would be whatever person would be his next target, their personal information (Schedules, home, office, family, job) and where he was supposed to being stalking them, learning their routines so he could make his kill effective and unexpected. Never once in these file folders was there a reason for the people within them to die.

He was smart enough not to question his parents and their reasons for wanting so many people dead, it wasn’t his problem in the first place and as long as he got the job done his parents wouldn’t bother him, knocking off a couple people who must be just as bad as his own family isn’t so hard. His conscious was for the most part clear, he would remind himself that the people he set in his crosshairs were meant to die for a reason, they were either trafficking drugs on his parents territory, harassing the Oikawa family or something along those lines; they needed to die for the sake of their criminal agenda. He wasn’t a murderer, he was protecting their livelihood.  

Which is why this file, pages tight in his hands, was so _confusing._ No not the glossy image of the man he was supposed to kill, but the words scribbled on a purple sticky note, stuck at a sideways angle at the top of the front page. “ _Take Tsukishima and meet Tooru at the trap house on 7th.”_ Why would he need to meet with Tooru? Yes from time to time Kei would tag along on his jobs, he was a good lookout and they spent all their time together anyway. Tooru? He wasn’t a killer, he ran drugs and girls for his father, not murder.

“Kei?” Shoyo called out , not looking away from the pages in his hands.

“Yeah, Sho?” Tsukishima responded through the open door of the bathroom.

Hinata waited for the other boy to step out of the bathroom, towel hanging from his hips and glasses foggy. “Has your mom said anything about Tooru lately? Or anything about his dad?”

Tsukishima walks out of the bathroom and over to his boyfriend, stopping behind him to look at the papers in his hands. “Not since he last visited, that’s about a month ago. Why?”

“Dad has me meeting him at one of the old trap houses, I’m pretty sure we closed that one months ago.” Shoyo looks up over his shoulder to look at the taller boy, who dips down to peck his lips softly. “You’re supposed to come with me, too.”

“Maybe they have someone trappin out of the house now, we’re supposed to investigate; make sure they’re paying rent.”

“I’d buy that if it were anyone but the Oikawa’s, they’re never late for anything, especially payments.”

Tsukishima shrugs and wraps his arms around Shoyo’s waist, kissing the back of his nape. “Let’s just get dressed, is there a time?”

“Looks like we need to be there in about an hour.”

“Then maybe you should put on something other than my pajama’s.”

___

Hinata and Tsukishima pull into an alley a few blocks from the bando they’re supposed to be meeting Tooru at, Tsukishima puts the car in park and they walk through the backstreet’s to the old warehouse building.

“The place looks just as abandoned as when we left it.” Hinata says. “This doesn’t look like a place Tooru would sling anything.”

Tsukishima shrugs his shoulders and guides Hinata into the building with gentle hands on his arms. “Who’s their supplier now anyway? My dad says they don’t buy from you guys anymore.”

“That’s because we buy a cleaner product now.”

Hinata tilts his head back with an over dramatic groan at Tooru’s voice. “I give you a laced batch one time and now you won’t buy from us?” He looks back up and there’s a smiling Oikawa Tooru standing a few yards ahead of them. “You know that whole ordeal was meant to be a joke, right?”

The older boy nods. “Oh yeah, very funny. I lost three buyers from that. “ _Rainbow meth”_ I should have know it was too good to be true.”

Tsukishima slides an arm around Hinata’s waist, Tooru was always a little too friendly to his little ginger, reminding Oikawa that Hinata was _his boyfriend_ and not one of his whores was like a fulltime job. “Not too good to be true, it did exactly what it was supposed to do, and those that lived through their trips spoke highly of it.”

“I’m glad killing off the drug addict population of Tokyo is amusing to you both, but I have a profit to make and can’t trust you not to make another _joke_ on my heavier products.”

“Come on, the Hinata’s have a safe stamp, I promise. I’m not even involved in production, that was just a one time thing.” Hinata leans against Tsukishima and laughs lightly, given the chance he would probably do it again. Druggies freak him out, there’s nothing appealing about letting your teeth rot out of your mouth so that you can feel weightless for a few hours, only to crash back to earth later with the feeling of an expanding brain and a need to sleep for a week. “So what’s up Tooru?”

“Figures you’d see my name and not bother to actually read any other information I provided.”

Hinata’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead in surprise, he’s never been hired outside of the jobs his father puts him on. “What do you mean you provided? Are you hiring me for a job?”

Oikawa smiles his typical innocent smile, the one he used when he wants something or is trying too hard to convince someone to do something. “More of less.”

“It’s the less that sets me off, what’s your game?” Tsukishima quips with an angry twinge in his voice, he wouldn’t put it past Tooru to set them up. Friends or not, money is money, and that’s the business they’re in.

“The game is that a friend of mine needs some help, and I told him Shoyo is the best in the business.”

“So,” Hinata reaches for his bag so he can grab the file folder he’d stashed away before they left the house. “I’m supposed to take out, wait.” He looks closer at the pages, this can’t get any weirder can it? “Sugawara? Isn’t he the leader of the crows, I’ve never hit a target that big.”  


Tooru nods his head solemnly, he knows just as much that it’s a near impossible thing. It’s hard enough setting up a meeting with a gang leader, trying to take one out? “I know. But it’s important. Sugawara-san’s son, Sugawara Koshi, is trying to get control of the gang so he can make a deal with the Ukai family.”

“Aren’t they already teamed up? Last I heard they were running it together, I’ve even bought weed from one of their kids.” Hinata looks to the older boy with confusion on his small features.

“You could say that Koshi is getting tired of playing second in command to an old man that isn’t as into the game as he used to be. On top of that, the Ukai’s have been more than generous to the Sugawara family, Koshi’s father should have stepped down years ago.”

Their attention is drawn away from further questions when the back door creaks open and Shoyo is yanking a pistol out of his waistband, clicking the hammer back as he takes aim. His eye trains on a silver haired boy with a soft face, smile bright even as a gun is trained on his heart.

“Sorry I’m late Oikawa, I had to sneak past Daichi to get here.” The silver haired boy steps into the warehouse, smile still on his face and warm brown eyes wide with must be excitement. “I’ve never snuck out without a guard before!”

Oikawa walks forward to stand next to the other boys in the room. “Sho, Tsukki, I would like you to meet my good friend Sugawara Koshi; soon to be Prince of the Crows.”

____

Nishinoya snaps another magazine into a 9mil pistol and sets the loaded gun down on Shoyo’s bed with the rest of them. “How many people are we talking here? I mean you’re stocked for an army.”

“Koshi told me to be prepared, so I’m preparing. According the what I’ve found out over the last couple weeks his dad only goes outside for official meetings.” Hinata adjusts the straps of his kevlar vest and pulls on a loose hoodie on. “But, he’s got a soft spot for family, Koshi has told me to exploit it as best as I can. And who can say no to a prince?”

“What’s that mean? He only has one son, what are you using to target him?” Nishinoya hands Hinata a set of place leather gloves and a flat bill cap.

Hinata takes the offered items, putting the gloves in the pouch of his hoodie and slipping the hat on. “He’s got a niece, she’s eleven and happens to have a dance recital tonight.”

The only friend hinata has that’s shorter than him chokes back a surprised noise. “You’re going to shoot up a kids dance recital?”

“What? Fuck no! I thought you knew me better Yuu, I couldn’t do that.” Hinata shakes his head, _Jesus I’m not fucking evil,_ grabs a hunting knife and slips it in a slot on his belt. “I am gonna shoot up the parking lot afterwards though. Koshi says his cousin is going to be staying late to help the teachers or something, so his dad will be there after everyone clears out.”

“So you’ll get him and his staff after the show, just in the parking lot?” The older boy falls back against hinata’s bed and winces when a box of bullets pokes painfully at his side, he moves the box out of the way. “Is that safe? You’ll be exposed.”

Hinata sighs, he’d had this same conversation with Tsukishima just 20 minutes before Nishi got here, he knows how to be careful. “I’ve been exposed before, I’ll be fine.”

“I’m just worried,” Nishinoya frowns at the younger boy still getting ready to leave. “Tooru has been different ever since his mom died and his dad got remarried.”

“He’s got a vision Yuu, he wants us to take over, our parents have been in charge too long and nothing is moving forward.” Hinata faces his friend with a look of almost fondness. A new world, a promise of a place where they can make their own choices, their own money? “This is how we move on.”

“And Tsukishima is okay with all this?”

“He’s going to have to be.”

Nishinoya sighs and sits up from the bed to give Hinata another worried look. “Are we sure Oikawa is the right one to lead this _“future”._ He’s a king Shoyo, and not the nicest one.”

~*~*~

“I’m happy to introduce you to Kuroo and Kenma, they’re from the northern gangs and are closely affiliated with the Owls.” Sugawara gestures openly to the two boys sitting on the opposite end of the table from Hinata and Tsukishima.

It’s not the first time they’ve been invited to Koshi’s home for a meeting, Hinata just doesn’t think it’s his place to be here anyway, he’s not even in a gang. Meetings are meant for rival gangs to get together to partner or plan to take down a mutual rival. Hinata’s parents just make drugs and organize murders for important people, they don’t have employee’s or runners; they aren’t a big name on the streets as the Oikawa’s. So why Suga keeps inviting them? He has no idea.

Hinata smiles easily and friendly across the dinner table. “Hinata Shoyo, this is my boyfriend Tsukishima Kei.”

“Still speaking for me, I see how it is, dumbass.” Tsukishima whispers with a heavy sigh. Hinata pinches his thigh under the table, smile not faltering. “Nice to meet you.” Tsukishima says louder this time, forcing himself to be polite to these strangers.

The larger one, with hair that looks as if it’s never been brushed and it hangs in his face, smiles crookedly at Hinata. “Kuroo Tetsurou, I’ve been in charge of the cats for about a year now. This is Kenma, my second in command; and he’s not going to speak for himself so I’ll have to.”

Hinata smiles politely and hums, he looks back to suga. “Why are we here again? I’m not sure I can offer you anything.” Which is more than true, because Suga doesn’t actually like killing people, so Hinata isn’t really needed around here.

“I feel it’s important to have a network, you’re young Hinata but not having a reliable network with people who are useful is like….”

“Doing the dutch.” The taller man leaning against the wall says, Hinata’s only met Daichi maybe twice before today, but he’s a nice guy; almost as protective of the prince as Tsukishima is about Hinata.

“That’s a gruesome way to put it, but not wrong.” Sugawara shrugs. “You’re parents are reckless and they aren’t too good at staying out of trouble, you need to make sure you have options in case trouble arises.”

“I don’t see why any of you care about that.” Hinata rolls his eyes, but under the passive reaction it’s confusion bubbling beneath. Why would they bother to care?

It’s Kuroo that’s speaks up, and that’s almost as surprising as what he has to say. “There’s no one as good as you, at what you do.”

“There are plenty of people that know how to kill other people, look at all the serial killers there are.”

“And statistically speaking serial killers are more likely to get caught, no one’s even suspected you. There’s never been evidence of you at any crime scene, ever.” Sugawara has a smile that says he’s praising Hinata, his kills accomplishments and now he deserves an award.

Tsukishima’s hand curls around Hinata’s own under the table and Hinata can feel just how uncomfortable this situation is making the taller boy. “What does any of this mean? Shoyo doesn’t work for anyone.”

“Yet, he doesn’t work for anyone yet. I’ll get you on my team one day Shoyo.” Sugawara says with a too kind smile.

Tsukishima stands abruptly, hand still in Hinata’s he tugs the smaller boy to his feet. “We’ll be leaving now, thank you for the meal.”

Sugawara’s eyes widen at the unexpected reaction. “We haven’t even eaten yet.”

~*~*~

“Hey, Kei, you know I love you right?”

Kei looks down at the boy in his arms with a perplexed gaze, eyebrows raised and lips tilted down. “Of course, I love you too. What’s wrong?”

Shoyo lifts his chin to rest on his boyfriend’s sternum, pout on plump lips. “Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

“Of course I know.” Tsukishima dips down to kiss his forehead. “You know I love you, right?”

“Duh, don’t be an idiot!”

“I’ll stop being an idiot if you stop being a dumbass.”

“God, I was trying to have a tender moment with you and you ruin it thinking something’s wroooong~”

Tsukishima effectively puts an end to his whining with a kiss. Shoyo lets out a surprised moan, not expecting his boyfriend to be bold like this so early in the morning, he leans into the kiss anyway.

They make out lazily for several minutes, maybe it blends into an hour, who knows, but Hinata has been ignoring the warm spot in his tummy for at least 10 minutes. He wants more. Tsukishima is always pliant in the morning and it leads to some of the best lazy sex, slow and hot, it makes Shoyo shake against the other male just thinking about it. Hinata shimmies father up the bed so Tsukishima can lay his head back on the pillow instead of craning his neck so low, while his body is in motion anyway he straddles Tsukishima, with the closer and more comfortable position their kiss deepens pleasantly. Tsukishima’s hands splay over Shoyo’s bare hips, fingers dipping low and teasing against the skin of his ass.

Hinata presses his hips down, their growing arousals bumping together but not causing any real friction. “Kei- ‘m I wanna-” His own words are cut off by a whine when Tsukishima tugs him down by the flesh of his ass and, there is that friction they were looking for.

“I know baby, I got you.” Tsukishima kisses him, tongue parting Hinata’s lips and hands hoving from Hinata’s ass to his thighs. He grips the back of Hinata’s knees and guides the boy right where they both want him, their hipbones clack together and it’s a little painful but easily ignored when Tsukishima’s dick slides between Hinata’s ass. They both hiss at the contact and Hinata puts his hands to use, flailing out aimlessly in search of the bottle of lube and their box of condoms.

Hinata finally gets his hands on the lube, the bottle is embarrassingly sticky and almost empty and he drops it between their bodies on Tsukishima’s chest and goes back to looking for the condoms.

Tsukishima breaks their sloppy kiss, fingers massaging circles into the back of Hinata’s thighs. “Want to lay down, baby?” He asks just as Hinata gets his hands on the condom box and frees one of the foil packages.

He looks down at his blonde lover and smiles giddily. “Can I ride you?”

The only response he gets is a strangled moan and Tsukishima’s lips on his again, he can’t help but giggle happily into Tsukishima’s mouth while said boy sets about pouring lube on his fingers and stretching out Hinata with two fingers. “You can seriously do anything you want.” Hinata melts against Tsukishima, body still sensitive from the night before and body already ready to accept Tsukishima. “I love you, I love you so much.” Tsukishima’s teeth are all over Hinata’s throat now, nibbling on already bruised skin, tongue hot and but still somehow soothing.

Hinata can do nothing but smile, Tsukishima’s teeth tickle along his collarbone and his moans are muffled by the blonde hair he nuzzles his face into. “I love you too, so much.” Hinata’s back arches when another of Tsukishima’s fingers joins the others, spreading him open and making him cry out softly with his lips open against Tsukishima’s ear.

“Fuck, how do you manage to be this awkward little fuck during the day but the second I get you like this you’re- you become this little minx.” Kei withdraws his fingers and wipes them clean on the sheets before his lays both hands on Hinata’s lower back, wet with perspiration. “Lift your hips a little.”

Shoyo laughs again, sex with Tsukishima isn’t what he’s read in books, it’s so much different, better. Tsukishima is shit at dirty talk but so is he, there’s no aggression or pain, maybe they get a little rough and they bite at each other but that’s just their personalities. Hinata feels nothing but pure happiness when they have sex, full contact or just dry frotting through their clothes, he just wants to smile. Giggle against Tsukishima’s skin and tell him how much he loves him, because fuck does he love Tsukishima Kei. He says so again, before he lifts his hips he presses another kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, smile too wide so it’s pretty much just his teeth bumping against Tsukishima’s upper lip.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, how was that? Good or Bad? Was the smut okay? Can you tell I have a thing for TsukiHina?


	5. then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to summarize this. 
> 
> Hinata's are hard to find when they don't want to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother of Jesus, this took me for fucking ever. I am so sorry. I wrote like half of this on a Friday night and then the following Saturday I had to be at a show for almost 12 hours and ended up marathoning volleyball with my best friend instead of posting afterwards. And then after 12 hours of brutal dancing (my show was dance because I dance, I'm about as good at dancing as I am at writing. Fucking awful) I couldn't feel my fucking legs but then I found out the here in the lovely state of Texas it's now legal to buy fireworks on Memorial Day, which I was unaware of. And I'm from a super military family so, bonus points I got to blow shit up Sunday and Monday. Then Tuesday I came down with a cold and- it sucks balls because I leave for Disney world on Monday- I'm still trying to get over it. And holy fuck I still have to go buy jeans and I'm pretty sure there's nine hundred other things I have to do before I leave for fucking Disney world in 4 fucking days. My tiny ass hometown is flooding. So bad our roads are closed half the time and there's so much standing water it's ridiculous. And all I'm accomplishing is watching 3 seasons of criminal minds.
> 
> So yeah, this chapter is fucking lame, but please deal with it because I swear to god this story is going somewhere.

The door slams shut for the third time that morning, but this time is the loudest and Hinata’s mother is furious at this point. She’s been pacing the length of the house for over an hour, bleeding fingernails between her teeth, eyes wide and flickering about the walls with nervousness to match a trip gone wrong.

“What’s wrong with momma?” Shoyo does his best to gulp back his own anxiousness at watching the woman, so he can look down at the little girl with a gentle smile.

“She’s- Nothing’s wrong, how about you go wake Tsukishima up? Does that sound fun?” Shoyo points behind him at his bedroom door where the sleeping bear known as Kei, is still fast asleep even with all the noise.

Kei had come in late last night, heavy backpack on his shoulders filled with enough cocaine to get him 20 years, eyes dull behind the lenses of his glasses. He collapsed against the bed with a low groan of exhaustion and Hinata was on him in a second. Sleepy and bleary eyed, he massaged nimble fingers into the tense muscles of his boyfriend’s back and shoulders.

After a good 30 minute rub down Hinata coaxed the taller boy in the shower, Hinata washed Kei’s hair with gentle hands and peppered the tired boy with kisses and affectionate touches. They fell into bed after Hinata had toweled them both down and chided Kei, “if you don’t dry your hair you’ll get sick.” Hinata wrapped in Kei’s arms they shared a few lazy kisses and Kei had fallen asleep with his lips wet and parted against the pulse point on Hinata’s throat.

Natsu nods her head an excited smile spreading across her lips. “I’ll go!”

“Be nice, he had a rough night, baby.”

Once Natsu is safely behind the bedroom door, he walks into the living room where his mother is surely forming a rut through the hardwood with her constant circling. Shoyo clears his throat softly to alert the frantic woman of his presence. Her eyes snap up and lock with his, Shoyo feels fear creep up his back when her usually warm brown eyes are nearly black and so bloodshot. “Mom? What happened?”

“Those mother fuckers-” She scoffs and looks at Shoyo as if he should know the problem already. “Your dad went out with the Tsukishima’s last night- they haven’t come back and they’re supposed to be getting a shipment of heroin and I’ve got almost thirty thousand in that deal if they don’t come back I’m fucked!”

Hinata sighs in relief, he could handle this sort of thing, not anything more serious. With how his parents have been acting lately, he knows they’re getting involved with some pretty dangerous shit and if they get caught they’re all going down. Not to mention the bouts of violence. His father had his mother by the scalp just the previous Saturday; the yelling. It’s not good for Natsu but he and Tsukishima can only do so much. “I’ll get dressed and go look for them; I have to help Tsukishima deliver some Coke anyway. Leave it to me.”

The older woman, only 32, giving birth to Hinata a little after her 15th birthday, she smiles shakily at her son. “You do that for me?”

“Yeah, I’m going out. A little detour isn’t going to be a big deal.” Hinata forces a confident smile on his face to try and reassure his mother, no matter how uneasy he felt, he’s not the only trained killer here.

He leaves his mother in the livingroom, and when he enters the bedroom again he finds a still sleeping Kei; only now there’s a sleeping Natsu curled under his arm. “Damn it, why do you have to be so cute.”

“I can hear you, and I’m so fuc- I’m so tired.” Kei’s eyes blink open and Hinata smiles at the golden irises that try and focus on him. Kei fails and squeezes his eyes shut and reaches over to the nightstand, careful of the sleeping girl, and grabs his glasses. “What time is it babe?”

“Little after 11, I tried to let you sleep some more but we’ve got to go and find our dad’s.” Hinata crosses the room to his closet to change into something other than his loungewear. “They didn’t come back last night and my mom can’t get in touch with them.”

Kei mumbles into his pillow before he sits up, adjusting little Natsu against the other side of the bed. “Where’s my backpack, I’ve gotta get that stuff to Lev before 4.”

“The Russian guy?” Shoyo questions, he can’t chose between his blue joggers or black jeans, he’s already got a white shirt and black jacket in his arms.

“Yeah the Russian guy, he’s working with Kuroo and some of his drug runners. I picked this batch up from the lab yesterday and got it all stamped up and priced, now I’m delivering it.” Tsukishima grabs his own set of jeans off a hanger in Shoyo’s closet, along with a hoodie.

Hinata hums in acknowledgement, still contemplating his clothing options. “I didn’t know you and Kuroo were working together.” There’s an underlying hint of jealousy, maybe even a tiny threat of an argument. The bed head mess that is Kuroo, has been persistent. Always calling Hinata to see if he wants in on a job, looks like he’s after the redhead’s boyfriend.

Said boyfriend is smart enough not to fall into the trap of an argument, Shoyo usually wins anyway. “We aren’t working together, he just asked for a favor and no one wants to be late on a job for the Russian’s. Even if it’s just Lev, that goofy fuck; his parents are still dangerous.” Tsukishima shucks off the boxers he’d been sleeping in and grabs a new pair before putting on his pants. “Don’t go on thinking I’d _ever_ be with someone else. There i no one on earth that compares to you or what I feel for you.”

Hinata is blushing like he’s just run a 100 meter dash at full speed. “F-fucking sap.” He mutters in an attempt to mask his flustered state.

It fails, because there isn’t another person that can read him better than Tsukishima can. “Like you don’t love it.” The taller boy wraps his arms around Shoyo’s waist and kisses the junction between his neck and shoulder. The action tickled and has Hinata giggling and shying away from the touch.

“That tickles- stop-” His pleas are silenced by more giggles as Kei’s kisses climb up his throat to his jaw. “Kei.”

It’s the breathy sound of his name coming from Shoyo’s panting mouth that makes his kisses slow, no longer teasing ticklish pecks. He mouths hotly along Hinata’s jaw line, tongue swiping gently from the underside of his chin up to the corner of his mouth, where he whispers. “I love you.”

Hinata turns his head to bump his nose against Tsukishima’s cheek, kissing the side of his nose. “I love you too.”

“Let’s get ready to head out, I’m gonna brush my teeth, you get natsu ready.”

“Sounds good, my mom is being freaky so let’s go out for brunch instead of eating here.” Hinata pecks his boyfriend’s lips softly and then twists his way out of his arms so he can change.

____

Hinata and Tsukishima arrive at the Nishinoya household it’s quickly approaching noon. Mrs.Nishinoya answers the door after they’d knocked and she smiles at the three children standing on her porch.

“Sho-chan, Kei and little Natsu! How are you this afternoon?”

“Doing just great Noya-san, I came to ask a favor actually.” Hinata smiles up at the older woman. “My mom isn’t feeling too well and I’ve got some errands to run, do you think it would be too much trouble if I left Natsu with you for the day?”

Mrs.Nishinoya grins and squats down to be level with Natsu. “Yes! We can have a girls day, just you and me! Want to make cookies? Maybe we could paint our nails?”

“Yes!” Natsu squeals in delight and hops into Mrs.Nishinoya’s arms. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“That's such a relief, thank you so much! Kei and I shouldn’t be too long but if we aren’t back before 6 could you feed her dinner?”

“Yeah of course, it’s no problem boys. Yuu is out for the day as well, I swear I don’t know what keeps you all so busy.” She laughs lightly and stands with Natsu in her arms. “He left me a note this morning but it was pretty vague, think you could give him a shout for me?”

Hinata grins back. “Leave it to me.” He pats natsu’s head and kisses her cheek. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too.” Natsu looks up at Tsukishima expectantly.

He ducks down and plants a kiss on her forehead. “Be good while we’re gone.”

Natsu salutes the older boys. “Yes sir’s!”

___

“Are you a fucking idiot? Seriously Noya, why wouldn’t you just tell your mom you were coming with us?!” Hinata slaps his hand against the steering wheel of his mom’s car, that he’d managed to get out of the garage without breaking anything. (Come on Tsukishima taught him to drive a month ago)

Yuu groans from the backseat. “It’s not like I can say “I’ll be back in an hour, just going to run some cocaine, no biggy.” What the fuck Hina?”

Tsukishima, finally tired of all the yelling over Hinata’s stupid american rap music, clicks the stereo off and glares at their backseat passenger. “Anything would have been better than a stupid note saying “Something came up I’ll be home later.” She doesn’t know what you’re doing.”

“I’d like to keep it that way, thank you.” Yuu cuts his eyes at the younger boy that’s managed to tower over him for most of their childhood. “I don’t want her to know about any of this ever. As far as she knows I’m working at Taco Bell after school.”

“She thinks you’re in school?” Hinata flicks on his blinker and merges onto the freeway, they’ve got quite a drive to get to Kuroo’s place.

“Yeah, I mean there’s not really a reason to tell her I dropped out mid-second year. She’d just ask why and I don’t have an answer for her.”

At this point they’ve all left highschool, there isn’t a real reason to stay in school when you’re involved in a family business such as this. Tsukishima managed to scrape enough credits together to graduate early, skipping the last two years of high school by the skin of his teeth. But he wanted the chance to go to college if he ever got the chance, maybe one day they could get out of this, get away and start over.

___

Kenma is waiting outside the “headquarters” for the cats, Kuroo was smart enough not to operate in his own backyard, they were set up a few miles away from where he and Kenma called home.

The three teens park Hinata’s mother’s crossover on the curb in front of the nice middle class home. Kenma slips his DS in his hoodie pouch and walks down the steps to greet the other boys.

“I was wondering when you’d get here, Kuroo is still sleeping at home so I’m gonna handle this.” He motions to the door behind him. “Lev is getting set up and Yaku is out back.”

“Then let’s get this started, we’ve got some work to do and then I have to do a few favors for my mom.” Hinata leans forward to bumps fists with the blonde boy not much taller than him. “Have you heard anything about my dad?”

Kenma shakes his head with his usual impassive features. “No I haven’t. You can always ask Lev, he seems to know everything before it happens.”

“That’s what happens when you have contacts on every street corner.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. The freakishly tall Russian boy was nearly dumber than his small boyfriend, and for someone as important as he is it can be safe.

They all head into the house, backpack on Shoyo’s shoulders, when they enter the house it’s a whole different world from the quaint neighborhood the house is located. There are a few members of Kuroo’s gang littering the hazy living room, some older men that clearly belong to Lev sit at the kitchen table with a few counting machines filtering through the stacks of cash on the table. It’s easy to assume that if you ventured down the hallways you’d find more than you’d want to bargain for; so they stick close behind Kenma and follow him outside.

Yaku is lying across one of the patio couches, Lev sits next to him with fingers buried in the older boy’s sandy hair. Yaku has a pipe in one hand and Lev holds a silver torch in his free hand. For how blissed out Yaku looks Hinata can tell they’ve been at it for a while. Another sign is how much he’s allowing the lanky teen next to him touch him, Yaku is usually stubborn and fights against affection.

Kenma shakes his head and nudges Yaku’s feet off the couch. “Feet off the furniture.” He mutters with a frown. “You’ve got company.”

Lev redirects his gentle smile to Shoyo, eyes squinting closed against the afternoon sun. “Shoyo, I hardly thought you would tag along, but what a nice surprise.”

“Cut the shit, Lev. I’ve got other stuff to do today, just get this shit weighed and count my money.” Only Hinata can voice such a demand with a sunny smile.

The russian man shakes his head with a teasing chuckle. “Now Hina, you know I only aim to please. Yaku,” Lev gently lifts the older boy off his lap and stands. “I’ll be right back, stay here.”

Yaku, dazed and blazed as he is, nods his head with a dopey grin and waves as they go back to reenter the house.

Kenma scoffs at Yaku’s lack of response. “Pussy whipped. I swear to god you give him a bowl and he becomes a piece of clay.”

“Just the way I like it.” Lev grins. When they enter the kitchen there’s a set of postal scales and Hinata deposits the bakpack on the counter next to them. “Good, seems like you’ve come through. I knew I could rely on Kuroo when he told me about your products.”

“My family tends to do a bit better than the average hotel lab, I watched over this batch so I can promise my seel of approval.” Tsukishima gives Lev a sideways glance, not fully looking away from Shoyo as the smaller boy starts to remove the drugs from the bag.

Hinata removes the cocaine one slab at a time, the paper wrapped plastic bags rustling when he stacks them on the counter. There are six in total, each weighing about two pounds each. Lev comes to stand next to the redhead, removing the paper from the brick like airtight plastci bags and setting one at a time on the scales. They go through the motions twice, just to be safe; and the Lev hands the product off to one of his people. A few of his guys cut open a few of the bags and test the drug in glasses of water, it desolves. They dump the contents of one random bag through a screen, making sure the bag ins’t just weighed down with extra material.

Lev, still smiling as always, happily gestures them to follow him over to the money machine on the diningroom table. The electric counters move faster than the people Hinata’s mother hires to count their’s, and the bank staff Lev has it’s even easier. “We’ve got twelve pounbs, which is 5443.108 grams, according to my fancy calculator. Market value on the street right now is about 70, I can go 80 since this is a pure product, so we’re looking at about…” Lev leans down behind one of the accountants to peek at a number on the computer screen. “435,448.64, wow that’s specific.” Lev laughs.

“So for you to turn profit I want at  minimum 60 a gram, then you’re making 20 on top and you’ll be a returning customer next time you call.” Reasonable, yes usually they’d work percentages, but in this case Lev is an independent distributor it’s not like selling to an organization like the Crows. Tsukishima reaches into his pocket to get his phone and check his math. “That’s 326,586 dollars and change, you’d turn over 108,862 dollars and change; seems fair in my book.”

Hinata looks at the numbers on Kei’s phone screen and then back to Lev, who has gone surprisingly silent. “Do we have a deal.”

“I want this to work.” Lev states. “This side business with Kuroo-san and his cats has been going well but my personal matters haven’t been at the top, making this a long term deal between us should skyrocket my market.” The tall boy nods and extends a hand out to Tsukishima. “The offer is three-hundred twenty thousand even, accept or not, it’s my only offer.”

Tsukishima takes the hand offered with a firm smack of their palms. “Accept, I’ll take that in cash please.”

_______

Nishinoya, Hinata and Tsukishima are back in the car with a backpack full of cash and their next errand on their minds. _Where are Mr.Tsukishima and Mr.Hinata?_ Hinata had texted his mom for their last known location, a warehouse in Shibuya, but they turned up empty.

“Maybe they died.” Hinata muses as he drives through town. The sun is starting to set and he should be getting back to pick up Natsu soon, he’d hate to just leave her at the Nishinoya’s house, no matter how much the woman says she doesn’t mind, Hinata minds. He’s supposed to be responsible for Natsu. “I say if we can’t get a lead within the next 45 minutes we’re going home.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Tsukishima says around a yawn.

Yuu tapped away on his phone. “I know a guy-”

“That sounds so stereotypical for this sort of situation.” Tsukishima states bluntly.

“Anyway. I know a guy who owns a junkyard, has old cars and odds and ends. He's on the up an up, and if you're in the market for finding something or someone; he's your guy.”

Hinata sighs, his forehead resting against the steering wheel at a redlight. “You didn't think to tell us about this earlier?”

Yuu holds his hands up in defense, the light from his phone flashing across the rescue mirror and Hinata swings a hand back at the boy. “Don't hit me! I'm telling you now. And I only remembered because he just asked if I wanted a beer.”

“Your friend the junk man, texted you and wanted to know if you wanted a beer?” Hinata asks unbelievingly, honestly NISHINOYA could have a wild imagination.

“Yes, that's exactly what's happening. And if you don't mind, we should go meet him, now.”

Tsukishima doesn't look convinced, but at this point Hinata is willing to try anything. If he comes home without his dad he isn't sure what will happen to his mother. The woman is on too much and high strung, he isn't sure how long her health will last anyway.

“Do I turn here? Or?”

“Next exit.”

_____

Tanaka turns out to be the name of the junkyard man, he's the same age as Nishinoya. Tall, shaved head, sun tanned skin covered with small scars and burns; certainly living up to the person Yuu had described.

He's gruff and tough, rough around the edges but soft inside. He opens his garage with a smirk and offered a six pack from his fridge.

“I haven't heard anything about them, but I have heard about the delivery they're after. There's a lot of money invested in that truck of goodies.”

Hinata rolls his eyes when the junk man smirks over at Nishinoya, he sips at his beer anyways. “We already know that. Do you have any idea where the truck could be?”

Tanaka shakes his head. “It was supposed to come into Tokyo around 11 last night, other than that I'm not sure if I know anything else. I know heroin usually is delivered in the outer wards, too close to the city center is dangerous. I can try making a call.”

“I'd appreciate it.” Nishinoya smiles brightly at his friend.

“Yeah I know a few crows that fly around there, they like to trade information but they aren't cheap.”

“At this point we just need to get the truck, family matters aside.” Tsukishima sets his still full bottle of beer down on the floor, looking up at Tanka. “So make the call.”

____

“Looks like the truck is parked out behind an office building in the 20th ward. I have an address but I'm not sure if your family is there.” Tanaka passes Hinata a slip of paper that's got the needed information scribbled down on.

Hinata looks over the address carefully. “It's the bank your mom works at, which can only mean they're doing something stupid.”

“That's Ushijima territory.” Yuu says.

“Fucking idiots.” Tsukishima scoffs. “That's for the heads up, we’ll be going now.”

“Ushijima is more than bad news, he invented bad news. You better be careful.” Tanaka tells them as they exit his garage, leaving the skinhead behind with a small sense of worry in his chest.

____

Ushijima isn't really as bad as everyone makes him out to be, honestly he's just like the rest of them. But his only concern is winning. He's a war lord if there ever was one. Murder for hire, he's got you covered. Drugs? He's your guy. Kidnapping? Hell yes. He's got a rap sheet longer than Lev is tall and he's not afraid of _anyone._

He's the type of person that takes what he wants when he wants it, but for the past several years the Ushijima’s have remained in the southern wards of Tokyo. Only engaging in wars if they're invaded, and most people are smart enough not to.

Hinata’s never even crossed the border into the 20th ward. He hasn't got a need to, most of his jobs are centralized in the main workings of the city center. His usual targets are people his parents are directly involved with and since business doesn’t drift south; again, he has no reason to be anywhere near the Ushijima’s.

So why the fuck is his dad down there?


	6. Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe finding his parents wasn't so bad, but an unlikely meeting and horrible events are making Hinata want nothing more than to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been in Disney world for the past several days and it was AMAZING! My family was blessed enough to have enough money for a trip and we even got to spend two days at Harry Potter world. This trip was a family vacation but also an excuse to celebrate my birthday! Suga and I share a birthday, btw. Because he and I are the same person. We just are. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me and leaving me all your kind comments! I do hope that you enjoy this chapter, that I seriously pulled out of my ass because writers block is an evil thing. And I’ve been distracted by the FIVB games, you guys should totally watch because the USA is kicking serious ass this year and I swear to god this olympics is gonna be amazing! (Beach volleyball hasn’t been too bad, but I’m not as big of a fan) 
> 
>  
> 
> THEN my friend and I watched Zootopia and I am neck deep in fucking judy/Nick hell. Jesus someone stop me, please. AND damnit all I did yesterday was lay on the couch and watch shitty movies (We watched high school musical and sharkboy and lavagirl, and a few other dozen movies) I didn’t eat anything or move from my sofa. 
> 
> This chapter is so short and I'm sorry, the next one is going to be so much better, I swear.

It takes a little over an hour to get into Ushijima territory, there aren’t any real indications that they’ve crossed any boundaries until they see a boy wearing a purple and white jacket sitting on the stoop of an apartment building. Somehow he manages to look shadier than any gang members Hinata has come across before, which is saying something since he’s been around gangs his entire life.  

Hinata has never met Ushijima, hasn’t had a reason to. Both boys keep to their wards and keep the peace by keeping to themselves. The older boy’s reputation precedes him, he’s an intimidating person, tall and bulky. From what Hinata seen in photos, he’s never particularly wanted to meet him. For a person like himself, short yet still as deadly as he could possibly be, a tall guy like Ushijima just pisses him off.

Hinata flicks his left blinker on so he can turn into a back alley to get to the street they have been down before. And sure enough there is a large semi-truck parked in front of the office building Tsukishima’s mother works in.

“I was hoping his sources were wrong.” Hinata muses quietly as he puts the car in park.

Tsukishima nods, his eyes narrow curiously at the white unmarked semi-truck. _“It’s too obvious.”_ He thinks to himself. “I don’t think everything is as it seems.”

Nishinoya, from the back seat, clears his throat and checks the rounds in his gun. “We aren’t getting anywhere sitting here twiddling our thumbs, so let’s get to it.”

“Let’s get to it.” Hinata whispers to himself.

They all climb out of the car, Hinata secures his gun in the holster concealed by his jacket, and glances over at his boyfriend. Tsukishima is still staring at the truck with a worried expression on his face, lip between his teeth.

While Nishinoya grabs the rest of his things from the backseat Hinata rounds the car to be beside Tsukishima, he wraps an arm around the taller boy’s waist. “Talk to me.”

Tsukishima rests an arm across Hinata’s shoulders and pulls him into his chest. “I’ve got a really bad feeling about this, I don’t think this is a simple drug run, which is what your mom thought was happening.”

“Whatever is going on, we’ll deal with it.” Hinata tilts his head back so he can kiss the underside of Tsukishima’s chin. “Let’s go in.”

After all their running around today, it’s almost 9 o’clock, the sky is dark and the streets aren’t as busy. They cross the street into the bank’s parking lot, Hinata circles the truck slowly, carefully. There’s no one in the cab and no sound comes from the trailer. Hinata looks back at Tsukishima, who stands by the front door of the bank with Nishinoya, and shrugs his shoulders. Hinata sucks in a brave breath and takes his chances, he raps his knuckles against the metal doors of the truck, the echo loud in the quiet evening.   Nothing.  Even more confused than before he looks over to his friends again, Tsukishima gestures for him to join them at the bank doors. He goes silently, he’s starting to agree with Tsukishima. Something isn’t right.

Tsukishima tugs on the handle of the glass door, which opens, and the “closed” sign posted on the unlocked door only bewilders them even further. Hinata draws his gun, nishinoya does the same while Tsukishima holds the door open for them to file in through.

The lights aren’t on, which shouldn’t be surprising, the bank closed over an hour ago…

“Kei, The emergency lights should be on.” Hinata steps backwards towards the door, arm shooting out to halt Nishinoya’s steps. “The lights that stay on after you flip the switch, so there’s light for the security cameras. Kei they aren’t on.”

“Empty truck, unlocked door, no lights. I think we walked in on something we shouldn’t have.” Nishinoya whispers.

Everything clicks into place and it’s clear that they need to backtrack to their car and get the hell out of here. But Hinata’s curiosity is a horrible thing and has on more than one occasion threatened his life. Tonight seems to be another one of those times, because he takes a few steps into the lobby. Ignoring Tsukishima’s sharp intake of breath, there’s more to this than they’re thinking. Hinata knows. He knows for sure that his father wouldn’t be dense enough to put them all at risk over something as stupid as a bank robbery. Would he? Maybe it has something to do with the Ushijima’s, because they make far too much money doing what they do for Mr.Hinata to rob a bank.

“Why would they rob the bank your mom works at, that’s such a stupid risk. Ushijima has to have something to do with this.” Hinata tries to see through the darkness, he can make out the lines of desks and teller counters, a few potted plants and the couch in the middle of the lobby. But he can’t see much of anything else, no lights. Not even from the electrical outlets on the walls or the smoke detectors. “I think they cut the power to the building.”

An assertive noise rumbles deep in Tsukishima’s chest and Hinata shudders at the sound. Tsukishima in charge is one thing, a fearful Tsukishima in charge was a whole other ball game. 

“Hinata, back your ass up and let’s get back to the car.” There aren’t many people that raise their voice to a Hinata, as they are a family of trained killers, most people bow their heads and pray they survive the conversation. Tsukishima is not one of those people, and he sure as hell has no qualms with bossing Shoyo around from time to time.

“We’ve been looking for them all fucking day, I’m not leaving without at least knowing what’s going on.” Hinata insists with a whine in his hushed voice. Just because Tsukishima is his boyfriend and he usually has the sense to adhere to the younger boy’s advice, He’s still a hard headed boy that likes to explore.  

A small noise comes from somewhere in the building, a chair skidding across hardwood flooring, all three boys freeze. Neither of them breathe as they wait for another sound, when one doesn’t come after a few silent moments Hinata sighs. “I’m going to check it out, Yuu watch the door.”

Which isn’t something Tsukishima is at all pleased to hear. “Stop it you dumbass, it’s not safe.”

Hinata huffs out a breathy laugh. “As if anything I do is _“safe”._ Are you coming or staying?”

Nishinoya turns back and rests against the wall beside the door, watching the lovers dare each other; a pastime he’d almost grown fond of. No one could _not_ admit it, they are adorable. Hinata and Tsukishima. And as Yuu had grown up alongside them, he knew just how true and deep their feelings ran for each other, probably more so than he knew for his own parents. Tsukishima lives his life for Hinata, and Hinata’s life is Tsukishima. They revolve around one another, perfectly.

Without protest, aside from a darker than usual scowl that loses most of it’s terror in the darkness, Tsukishima takes quick strides to stand beside his boyfriend. “Fine.”

“Good boyfriend.” Hinata whispers around a giggle. He leans over close, lips touching Tsukishima’s right ear. “I’ll ride you later for listening so well.”

Tsukishima ignores the sultry comment, this is neither the time nor place. But, Hinata is an idiot, his idiot, but an idiot none the less.

They make their way through the empty lobby and turn down the first hallway the come across, far down the hall and on the left side of a side corridor is a door with light slipping out from between its hinges.

Hinata, blissfully dense hinata, knocks on the door. Ignoring the obvious threat of not knowing what lies on the other side.

There’s collaborative gasping on the other side, several more chairs making squeaking noises and shuffling feet against the floor. Hinata steps back away from the door as the knob twists, gun raised and ready, the oak door swings open and there in the light of the room stands Tsukishima’s father.

“Shoyo?” the older man questions, his own gun lowering to his side. “What the hell?” The blonde man looks to the right and his eyes land on his son. “Kei? Why are you kids all the way out here?”

“We could be asking you the same thing, my mom got worried so we were sent to find you.” Hinata clicks the safety back on his pistol and slips it back into it holster. “Is my dad here?”

Mr.Tsukishima steps out of the way of the door and gestures inside. “Yeah, just come inside and sit down. I’m guessing Yuu is here too?” Mr.Tsukishima looks back into the room. “Hey, go get the kid by the front door, he’s with us.”

Kei grabs Hinata’s hand as they move into the room, which turns out to be some sort of conference room. “What’s going on here, Dad?”

Mr.Hinata is sitting down at one end of the table next to Mrs.Tsukishima, both of them are too interested in whatever is on the laptop screen they’re looking at to be bothered with the teen’s arrival. The man Mr.Tsukishima ordered to get Yuu is walking out and the only person left is an associate Hinata knows as Takeyama, one of his father’s men.

Mr.Tsukishima lets out a long suffering sigh, as if his day has been just as long and troublesome as their own. “Let’s all sit down, it’s a long story.”

“Are you guys heisting this bank, right now?” Hinata has always been the blunt one.

“No, Shoyo, we aren’t. But someone is about to try, and we’re here to help in any way we can.” Mr.Tsukishima says.

“Who wants to rob this bank? And why this bank?”

“I’ll answer all your questions soon Shoyo, for now just take a seat and be quiet.” Mr.Tsukishima is as rudely polite as Kei, so it’s no wonder where the red head’s boyfriend gets it from.

Hinata plops down in one of the black leather office chairs and Tsukishima sits down in the one next to him. And the room remains silent until Takeyama returns with Yuu.

“You kids weren’t supposed to find us, how did you get here?” Mrs.Tsukishima speaks like an angry mother (Which she is one), finally looking away from the laptop to glare at the three teenage boys.

Kei readjusts his grip on Shoyo’s hand, tightening his fingers around the smaller boy’s palm. “Mrs.Hinata was acting like a mental patient wondering where you guys were, she sent us on a man hunt.”

“Which took all fucking day, just so you know. And we had more important things to do than discover you’re trying to rob a bank.” Hinata, reminding everyone in the room his lack of tact, rolls his eyes and huffs.

“Your mother knew where we were going to be, I told her this morning to keep watch on the house.” Hinata’s father looks up to face his son with a confused glare. “I told her we got a call on our way back last night.”

“Fucking crank whore, probably doesn’t remember.” Mrs.Tsukishima snaps hatefully.

“Don’t say that about my wife!” Mr.Hinata swats a hand out towards Mrs.Tsukishima, who easily slaps it away, there is no real fire to Mr.Hinata’s words. “She wasn’t on anything last night, she had the kids.”

“You mean, I had Natsu. Mom wasn’t even home most of last night.” Hinata easily recalls the night before. He had picked Natsu up from daycare at 4 like he always does, gone home and made dinner for the both of them and his mom got home around 11, after he’d put Natsu to bed. “If mom isn’t high or trying to kill someone, she’s sleeping or watching a movie. Kei and I are the only people that take care of Natsu.”

“You should be more respectful of your parents, we do a lot for you and your sister.” His father, as much of an asshole as he is, is slightly right. Hinata has never gone hungry, has a roof over his head, a car to drive and money to spend. But he’s got several childhood scars to show for it, luckily his parents haven’t been as daring with his sister. If they ever raised a hand to his sister, he’d shoot them before they got a chance to lower it.

Mrs.Tsukishima clears her throat. “Back to the matter at hand. We got a call last night after our drop. Ushijima was looking for some help in getting into a few safety deposit boxes, it was coincidence that it’s the bank I work at. I had told him the best way to get away with what was in the safety deposit boxes was to just have a heist, steal some cash and make it sloppy. Have a few fall guys and no one would suspect a thing.”

Nishinoya glances around the white conference room. “So who’s the fall guy?”

“Just one of his drug runners and some others, no one special or important.” Mr.Hinata says.

“So we’re good to go, right? No need for us to stick around when nothing important is happening.” Hinata is ready to go home. Natsu can stay at the Nishinoya’s for the night, he and Tsukishima can grab some dinner and a hot bath before crawling into bed; that sounds like a good plan.

Mrs.Tsukishima shrugs her shoulders. “I guess, I’m sorry you boys wasted your time today. Did you at least get done what you needed too?”

“Kei delivered his drugs, so yes. All is well in the universe.” Hinata leans over his armrest to smile up at his passive boyfriend.

“Cash?” Mr.Tsukishima asks.

“In the car. I’ll have it split and ready tomorrow morning.”

“Afternoon.” Shoyo corrects with a grin. “We’ll be sleeping in.”

_____

They leave the bank the same way they came in, halfway through the parking lot there’s a noise that rattles from inside the truck, Hinata shoves Tsukishima down and Pulls his weapon. Tsukishima glares daggers up at his lover but Hinata only shushes him.

“There’s someone in the truck.” He hisses.

“It’s probably one of Ushijima’s guys getting ready to load the money. Let’s go.” Nishinoya whispers to his friend. “I don’t see a reason to stick around.”

“You sure about that?”

Hinata whips around with just enough time to have his gun knocked from his grip, he ducks down instinctively so he can swing his free fist into his assailant's stomach, but he’s met with a large palm.

“Is that how you greet people where you’re from? It’s hardly polite.”

Hinata snaps his gaze up, the man is a lot taller than him, taller than Tsukishima, but he hardly cares. He’s taken down bigger with less. “Like it’s polite to knock a gun out of someone’s hands.”

“You seem like the type to shoot first and ask later, I’d like to keep my life if that’s not a problem for you.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, and you’re in my house so you might want to tread lightly.” The large man before him is more than intimidating, he lives up to all the rumors he’s heard. His voice is deep as a well, hair pin straight a long, eyes dark but not emotionless; they smoulder in what’s left of  the evening light.

“Well, I’m Hinata Shoyo and This is Tsukishima Kei, maybe it’s you that should watch your mouth; asshole.” Hinata spits at the taller man.

Tsukishima has regained his footing and stands defensively in front of Hinata. “What can we help you with? Or are you just this annoying?”

“You’re parent’s made you out to be better than this, seems it’s good I haven’t seeked you out for employment.” Ushijima drones, he looks bored, but teasing at the same time.

“Pushing buttons only works on hot heads like my dumbass here, but I’m here so it’s not working.” Tsukishima ignores the elbow that stabs him in the side. “What do you want?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Ushijima bends down to pick up Hinata’s pistol, when he stands upright to hand it back to the smaller boy, he leans down slightly and makes sure to let his fingers drag across the back of Hinata’s hand as he takes the gun back. “Don’t be strangers, you’re welcome back anytime.”

The low tone of Ushijima’s voice makes Shoyo want to shiver but instead he shudders, mind conflicted by the open insinuation, or lack thereof. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He says softly.

“Please do, it’d be a pleasure to get to know you, Hinata Shoyo.” The older man smirks down at him, face still too close for comfort. “You’re shorter than I thought you’d be.”

“If that’s all you need, we’ll be going. We have places to be.” Tsukishima pulls a stunned Hinata away from Ushijima. Neither boy’s really knowing what kind of conversation just occurred.

~*~*~

The events with Ushijima leave Shoyo rattled for weeks, it’s nearly a month later and he still seems skittish when they drive a little too close to the invisible border that separates them.  

Tsukishima does what he can, tells his boyfriend not to worry about it. Reminds him that they have plenty of protection, they come from strong families.

Families.

Another thing Hinata tries not to think about. He does what he can but he can only do so much, he still has to work and it’s not like he can drop everything and raise his younger sister. (Even though he’s already raising her) There are jobs to be done, drugs to be delivered, people that need to die, and his “Crank whore” mother isn’t making his life any easier. Her drug addictions are more a problem now than they’ve ever been before. She’s aggressive, angry, always high and anxious over nothing. Hinata does what he can to hide this side of their mother from natsu, she’s ignorant to the major evil’s of her family and he wants to keep it that way for as long as he can. Even if he’s apart of that same evil.

“What am I gonna do about my mom? I can’t just keep sending Natsu to the neighbour's house.” Hinata needs a break, and a haircut Tsukishima notes silently. He hasn’t left the house in three days, keeping an eye on his mother as a favor to his father but he can’t stand to keep Natsu trapped here with them.

Tsukishima can’t stand to see his boyfriend trapped here, either. But at this point he isn’t sure what more he can do. “You can move in with me. I know my mom won’t care; she hates your mom anyway.”

Hinata scoffs. “Everyone does, it’s not like she’s easy to like.” The older boy looks back at his boyfriend with a sigh. “I’m frustrated and I don’t want to start taking it out on you, it’s not your fault.”

“It’s a shitty situation for everyone, I don’t like seeing you like this so just come stay with me for a while.” Tsukishima pulls Shoyo away from the window he’d been standing by, wrapping the smaller into his arms. “Maybe… we could even look into our own place, or something. Nevermind that was stupid.”

“You want to move in together?”

Shoyo is met with silence. Tsukishima isn’t sure if they should have this conversation. Are they even old enough to have this sort of conversation? Then again when has age _ever_ been a factor in anything they do?

With a gulp of courage Tsukishima nods his head. “Yeah, I mean I don’t see why not. You want to get away and all, this isn’t a good place for Natsu to grow up; we almost didn’t survive growing up here.”

“You’re rambling Kei.” Hinata presses his palm over Tsukishima’s mouth. “I’d love to move in with you.”

“Are you serious?” Kei pulls Hinata’s hand away from his face to hold in his.

Shoyo giggles with a giddy smile. “Yeah. But! I want a house, not an apartment. And Natsu gets her own bedroom, and I want a backyard for her to play in. Close to a good school is optimal as well-”

Tsukishima cuts his boyfriend off with his mouth instead of his hand, they both tend to ramble when they’re excited or nervous. So Tsukishima kisses him. Kisses him as hard as he can around the toothy grin he smoothers against Shoyo’s own. The hands they hold squeeze tighter, Tsukishima lowers his free hand to Shoyo’s waist to pull him closer and Hinata seems to agree with the advancement when he raises his hand to tangle in Kei’s hair.

“Love you, so much.” Hinata laughs against Kei’s open mouth kisses. “So fucking much.”

Kei nods his head, forehead bumping against Hinata’s affectionately. “Love you, Love you.” He kisses his lips again, then both sides of his nose. “God I love you.”

Hinata’s body moves back half an inch, head tipped back so he can grin up at his future housemate. “We’re gonna live together.”

“Yeah, we are.”

“Just like a family.”

“Exactly.”

~*~*~

“Wait, slow down. Hinata just tell me what happened?” Tsukishima had been looking at houses all day while Hinata had kept Natsu at his house.

A panicked Hinata sobs into the phone. “Kei I’m going to kill them. You should see her face.”

Tsukishima slams his car door closed, he’s only 10 minutes away from the Hinata house, he can make it in five, it’s late enough for traffic to not be an issue. “When did this happen, and what even happened? I’m on my way.”

 **“** Natsu asked me for her blanket, which I thought was in your room; it wasn’t. And when it wasn’t in the guest room I thought maybe we left it behind.” Hinata coughs into the phone, voice scratchy. Tsukishima can tell he’s not crying yet, but he’s so close it makes Tsukishima want to scream. “I walked down to my house, no cars in the driveway and the door was locked. I swear I left Natsu with your mom, but when I came out of her bedroom she was in the living room and so was my mom and-” Hinata choked up with another sob. “And my mom slapped her, Kei she slapped Natsu and Natsu _screamed._ So loud. She hit the floor before I could move and by the time I made it to my mom she was running out of the house and I didn’t chase after her- I should have.”

“No, you went back to get Natsu, that was more important. I’ll find your mom.” Tsukishima is already halfway there. “Just get back to my house and wait for me okay.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you can follow my shitty blog on tumblr at DumbDumbWantFandoms. I reblog text posts and talk about how boring my life is. Maybe there's some fic stuff there sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed and in need of editing, I know. Be easy on me in the comments if you could, please :)


End file.
